The Hearthold of Light
by threader
Summary: Sakura was determined to keep her secret to her new relatives who seem to hate everything not normal. Harry hoped his new relatives would be nothing like the Dursleys. But with the Card Mistress and the Boy-Who-Lived in the same place, trouble is bound to happen. -ON HIATUS-
1. Meet the Kinomotos!

**A/N: Since I found most CCS/HP xovers to be cliché, I tried having a hand on my own. Don't worry, it'll be bad because my grammar could be use some improvement. Anyways, this happens four years after the manga and in OOtP. I tried my best to get this to be well-written as possible and feedback would be welcomed. Enjoy! Oh and leave a review.**

"Hello"-ordinary speech

("Hello")- foreign language in a country

 _Hello_ -emphasis/written language

'Hello'-thoughts

 **(Yes, I took it down temporarily to edit out some stuff)**

 **Title from George William Russell**

 **Warnings: Horrible grammar, great OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Number Four Privet Drive was cleaned, brushed, swept, trimmed, manicured, sponged, scrubbed, crisped, and freshened up until an antiseptic cannot compare to the house's cleanliness. Harry Potter was curious. Apparently, some relatives of Aunt Petunia will come over to visit. The relative was a distant cousin of his aunt, which means whoever's visiting is related to Harry's mum. From what Harry has heard, this distant uncle of sorts is a professor in Archaeology who published many books about the subject. Harry has the feeling that the Dursleys will be prepared seeing that they will probably bootlick favors from this man in order to back Dudley to enter a decent university (Dudley's grades will get him nowhere in prestigious universities, one of Her Aunt's dreams to display a diploma with "Cambridge" or "Oxford" in it is forever ruined).

"Get over here, boy!", Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and went over to his uncle. "Comb your hair! Stay by the stairs. I don't want any of your freakishness make a bad impression to Mr. Kinomoto. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

Harry obediently followed, his hair was messy, as usual it's not like he could blame magic for making his hair like this. His mind briefly wondered how this uncle would be like. He was kind of thrilled knowing that he had other relatives aside from the Dursleys, but he also feared the possibility of what kind of person he might turn out, if he'd be like the Dursleys whose hatred for magic is the size of the British Isles.

Harry had done half of the chores that made the Dursley household look immaculate as it was. Petunia ordered Harry to dress up and get ready for dinner. Harry wore a rumpled dress shirt, simple black slacks and black Vernon and Dudley squeezed in their dinner jackets and Aunt Petunia wore her pearls and a pink dress with a half-apron tied around her waist.

He had written to Sirius about these new relatives. Hedwig had left earlier to deliver the letter and she still wasn't able to go back. The letter read:

 _Padfoot,_

 _Did you know that I have relatives from my mother's side aside from those awful Dursleys? They're from Japan. The name's Kinomoto, I think. They're really distant from what I've heard. They're coming over to visit, I've heard the father's a professor who lectured in universities. I bet the Dursleys just gonna suck up on him. I hope he's not gullible to their tricks. Write back soon._

 _-Harry_

'I have relatives,' Harry thought, 'relatives of my mum' _._ Surely, Dumbledore knew about them-he was _Dumbledore_ -he should know about the Kinomoto family by being himself. So why leave him with the Dursleys? Granted that Japan was half the world away but Harry could hardly think any family more despicable than the Dursleys ('Well, the Malfoys', his mind supplied)

The doorbell resounded all throughout the house. Speak of the devil.

Aunt Petunia opened the door. A thin man with an indeterminable age stepped into the house; he had brown hair and brown eyes and glasses perched up on his nose. He was wearing a two-piece suit with the coat folded in his arms. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I just want to greet you. There's not many relatives of Nadeshiko that I know of."

"It's not a bother, Mr. Kinomoto. I'm sorry about your wife. She died young", Petunia said, her tinny voice faked a hint of sympathy.

"I'm sorry about your sister as well", the man said.

"Thank you", Aunt Petunia said stiffly.

"Oh, I've brought my children. Sakura, Touya, come in I'd like you to meet your relatives". Mr. Kinomoto called out from the door.

Two people entered. First was tall young man around early 20's. He was well-built and strikingly handsome, had dark brown hair parted on the left side, sharp dark brown eyes and rich tanned skin tone. The other was a young girl around Harry's and Dudley's age. She had light auburn hair that hung down on her shoulders and bright green eyes almost like Harry's own. In Harry's opinion, they've got good genes.

"Mr. Kinomoto! I'm Vernon Dursley, this is my son Dudley and Lily's son Harry", Vernon said.

"Nice to meet all of you", replied. "These are my children Touya and Sakura". Both of them bowed slightly.

~o~

Fujitaka briefly wondered what kind of household he entered into. No house was _this_ clean. Not to mention the mystery of this Harry. How do you raise two children, one the size of a baby whale and the other almost borderline malnourished? "Oh yes, Mr. Kinomoto. We prepared supper", Petunia said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I wish you shouldn't have bothered., he replied.

"We insist", Vernon said.

"Thank you very much", the man said with a bow.

They ate dinner while they talked. They talked about various topics. They talked about Touya and Sakura. They learned that Touya was in college majoring in astronomy and Sakura was in middle school. The Dursleys were amazed at Touya for taking such a difficult course, to which he replied that he was always interested in heavenly bodies. They were doing quite well except that Sakura has trouble with Math. The siblings also talked about their sports teams. Apparently, they are both quite athletic. That's when Petunia interrupted with:

"Just like our Diddykins then. He's quite a boxer. Aren't you, hun?"

Dudley grunted in response. Touya snorted and quickly apologized.

Fujitaka wondered why Harry was silent. His relatives though, seem to tolerate his presence but not welcome it. He was so silent that Fujitaka's mind wandered off to the possibility of abuse or neglect. What's worse is probably the fact that the boy was used to it. "So, where do you go to school, Dudley?", he asked.

Uncle Vernon patted Dudley's back proudly. "Oh he goes to Smeltings. Fine school, very proper. My alma mater, you see. Right, Dudley?"

"Yes. Terrific", Dudley replied through a mouthful of lamb chops.

"What about you Harry?", the man inquired again.

All of the occupants bristled nervously except for the visitors. Harry was tempted to answer Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Uncle Vernon interrupted, "Oh, he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys",

Harry continued to be silent. "Oh really?" Fujitaka said in a disbelieving tone. Harry was thankful that somebody did not believe his Aunt's lie.

"Yes, he's been quite a terrible kid. You see, we took him under our wing in the good of our hearts since my sister died", Petunia said. Fake tears glimmering on her eyes.

Harry cringed at the terrible acting her aunt was putting up, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakura discovered that she did not like her relatives. There were few people who grated the girls' nerves, and the Dursleys were one of them. The father was a greedy, unsympathetic, intolerable man. His wife was no better; she was just so _fake_ ; the fake niceness, the extra effort of pitching her voice higher, she was nosy and worked so hard to remain normal. The son, Dudley was a spoiled brat, nothing more nothing less. She knew her brother and father had the same impression as hers, but they were good at hiding it. Sakura had grown up now. She had accepted that some people are just bad no matter what you try to do for them to change.

She found herself in the guest bedroom the next day of the Dursley house with her brother and father sleeping in neighboring beds. It was a miracle that she woke up earlier than the two. Maybe, the time zone was affecting her.

"SSSSAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAA", a loud, very familiar voice bellowed.

She quickly got up of bed and ran over to where the noise came from and clamped her hand over the mouth of what looked like a stuffed animal.( "Kero-chan! Stop that! You'll wake everyone up!")

True as she feared, her brother stirred in his sleep. ("Oi, Sakura"), he said half-drowsy half-grumpy, ("Is it that stuffed animal AGAIN?!")

Touya got out of bed and grabbed Kero from Sakura's hold. ("Now see here, you stuffed animal, you just have to ruin- ")

A loud knock rang from the door. ("Is everything all right?"), Petunia's tinny voice said.

"Yes. Everything's fine. We're sorry for the noise", Touya apologized. Kero became limp in his hand, in case the woman will enter.

Sakura grabbed Kero from her brother's hands. ("Kero-chan be quiet. We're in another house. Act like a stuffed animal or no sweets")

The "stuffed toy" looked at her, ("You wouldn't")

Sakura huffed,( "Yes, I would")

("My, my, aren't we all energetic in the morning"), their father broke in.

("Tou-san!"), the siblings chorused, ("Ohayou!")

("Ohayou! Sakura-san, Touya-san, Kero-chan")

("Ohayou, Fujitaka-san"), Kero greeted. ("Why are you in England at first place?")

("I have to give a lecture at a nearby university today. It turns out that Nadeshiko had some distant relatives that extended their invitation to stay at their house for the meantime. How convenient. I do not have to spend for a hotel"), Fujitaka answered.

In the background, Fujitaka is preparing for his day. He needs to make sure that his lecture won't have any kinks, after all.

("Oh really? What about you two?"), Kero asked.

("Stay in this boring neighborhood for God knows how long."), Touya replied flatly.

("Onii-chan!"), Sakura reprimanded.

("What?"), he defended, "the houses are all the same! Even in Tomoeda, the houses _are_ different."

Ever since the Tomoeda blackout incident, a lot of things happened to the Kinomotos magic-wise; for one, Yue returned Touya's magic since Sakura became powerful enough to sustain the moon guardian's existence. Fujitaka can also work with magic himself, seeing his wife's ghost and applying it in his work as an archaeologist. He became quite an expert at deciphering runes and ancient symbols and published many books about it.

("There's also some powerful magic around the house"), Touya suddenly blurted. ("It's been bothering me last night since everything here looks as normal as possible.")

("Eh. You mean Harry? I sensed his aura and it was kind of…tainted"), Sakura said.

("No. I mean around the house. I think something's protecting it from something"), Touya replied.

("Do you think we're being spied?"), Sakura asked. Her voice tinged with fear.

Touya closed his eyes and concentrated. ("No, but there's definitely some powerful protection charm in here.")

("Hoe. I guess we need to watch out for Harry"), Sakura concluded.

* * *

Harry as usual, was doing chores for the Dursleys when Touya suddenly came up to him.

"Here", he said as he lifted the tray where the silverware was put, "let me help"

The green-eyed boy wiped his hands awkwardly on his jeans, "Thanks. I'm done already, so you shouldn't have bothered"

"Okay. What about you guide me in the neighborhood, Harry. I may change my first impression of Privet Drive"

Harry laughed, "Seriously?"

"The houses look the same. What can I do about it?", Touya protested.

"Where's your father, anyway?"

"Away. He's lecturing in the University of Surrey about Ancient Divination techniques or whatnot."

"Really? I thought Archaeology is about just boring digs or something."

Touya sighed, "It's more complicated than that"

"Um..what about you call your sister so we can explore around Privet Drive. There's not much to see, to be honest."

"Wait a minute, I'll call Sakura"

Touya shouted something in Japanese. Harry only deciphered 'oi' and 'kaiju'. An angry voice yelled back from upstairs, then loud stomping noises echoed.

"Is your sister always like this?", Harry asked, cringing.

Touya winced, "Almost always"

Then, there was a brown-haired, green-eyed girl that hurriedly ran down from the stairs. "I'm ready."

Sakura wore a simple pale yellow sundress, while Touya wore a grey and red hoodie with denim pants and tennis shoes. Harry meanwhile, looked like a ragamuffin among them with his worn clothes and unkempt appearance. The neighbors wouldn't mind anyways. They were used to hearing stories of 'the Potter kid'.

* * *

They were going around Little Whinging for quite a while now. True to its name the place seemed rather quiet. It was unusually more quiet now that people are mostly inside their homes to prevent themselves from bathing the heat of summer.

"This is Magnolia Crescent. I don't really know anyone here", the three of them turned to another street, "this is Magnolia Road."

The park came into view. "Are all your parks this bad?", asked Sakura. The park was dilapidated. The swings hung on single chains, the merry-go-round was creaking, the slide and the see-saw were red with rust.

"I'm not sure. You see…", he was about to say that Dudley and his gang thrashed most of the playground, "Never mind."

"Is it your cousin?", Touya suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?", Harry answered.

"Is he too insufferable for you? Oh look, they're coming". Under the misty lights, the silhouettes of Dudley and his gang peered through.

Harry stood up and went up to them. "Hey, Big D!"

He could hear Touya say, "Harry, what are you doing?" But Harry ignored his distant relative.

Dudley turned, "Oh it's you"

There was a cat whistle. It came from Piers Polkiss. "Hey Big D! Who's that Hot Gal with Potter and Pretty Boy? She sure is hot!"

"That's my distant cousin"

"Cousin, really? Never expected you to have one aside from this freak", Piers said.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend", Sakura interjected.

Piers went nearer to Sakura. "I'm sure you can leave him for me". A sharp noise broke through the air as Touya blocked Piers from advancing further to his little sister. "You're not worth it, brat"

Piers backed away slowly and returned behind Dudley like the good little minion he was.

"So you've been beating up tonight?", Harry said, "Another ten-year old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago- "

"He was asking for it", Dudley snarled.

"Whoa wait back up, you beat up ten-year olds? Now, I don't care if your parents spoiled you or anything, but they should've at least taught you that bullying is not cool", Touya reprimanded.

"Who are you? My mum?"

"Harry, let's get away from here", Sakura said as she tugged his shirt gently.

"You can't take me on, can you? Not without that thing" Dudley said after a few seconds.

"You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out —"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"

"Harry", he heard Touya say in a warning tone. "Let's go back"

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley. "When you're in bed"

Harry froze. Dudley stopped as well, "What do you mean when I'm in bed?" Dudley looked smug. "What am I supposed to be frightened, of pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night. _Moaning_ in your sleep.". Harry's blood ran cold. He remembered the graveyard. He remembered everything.

"Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric your boyfriend?", taunted Dudley in fake, high-pitched voice.

"Stop that!", Sakura screamed. But Dudley continued, "Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo-hoo!"

"Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"Harry, come on. He's just an ass", Touya said, but all Harry saw was red.

"'Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to —' Don't you point that thing at me!"

Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins.

"Harry! Dudley! Stop that!", Touya's commanding voice yelled. "Harry drop the stick, Dudley"-Touya gave the Dursley child a sharp glare, "Don't _ever_ insult the dead"

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand". Harry said returning his wand to his back pocket.

He immediately regretted it. Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch-black and lightless — the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent.

"What's happened?", Touya asked in a panic-stricken voice. "Sakura!"

"Onii-chan!", Sakura yelled.

'Shit', Harry thought. 'They're muggles. I can't do magic'

Then he heard it, the familiar sound of death rattle . 'It's here', he thought.

'Shit', Harry thought, 'please…not here, not now'

Dudley panicked and ran full on in the alleyway. Touya and Sakura were clutching their heads in pain, Sakura was hyperventilating and gasping heavily. Harry could not figure out what she was moaning about. Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed in frantically in random directions. "Damn it! Lumos!"

He was rewarded with a light from the tip of his wand. He cursed even louder, it was a Dementor. What could a Dementor possibly be doing in Little Whinging?

Then he saw Dudley, Harry swore, "Dudley! Come back here! You're running right at it!"

The cold was getting nearer now. He could hear the voice that has been ravaging his dreams for a month. There was a loud thump and a muffled yell. "Dudley, whatever you do, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!

But Dudley's face was only an inch away from the dementors, he started thrashing.

Voldemort's laughter was echoing louder in his head, along with Dudley's frantic screams of helplessness. "Bow to death, Harry...It might even be painless ... I would not know... I have never died ..."

"Expecto Patronum…", Harry waved his wand and a stag was expelled from it. It ran over to the nearest dementor and drove it away.

" _TERU! LIGHT!" (Shine! Light!),_ a very determined voice shouted through the darkness.

Then, to Harry's surprise, the world was bathed in very, very bright light. He felt like he was staring at the sun and sun stared back at him with his blinding rays. He was confused for a moment, but he glimpsed a beautiful woman with long curly hair and in an elegant gown through the bright light.

" _Yoru kaeshimasu! Dark!" (Return the night! Dark!),_ the same voice said.

Harry was panting hard, cold sweat dripped from his temple and his back. 'What the hell was that?'. Harry scanned his surroundings for any sign of dementors, there were none. Except that there were ashes of what looked like disintegrated robes that were blown away by the hot summer air. The Dementors _disintegrated_.

The lights in the alleyway flickered back to light. Harry turned to Sakura. Sakura was holding a wand, or a staff, or something between the two. It had a pink handle, the head was a five-pointed star inside a circle with small, feathered wings jutting from each side **(A/N: I feel so stupid writing this)**

"What was that? What is that? What are you?", Harry demanded to Sakura. It was undoubtedly her voice that he heard commanding the presence of that bright, bright light.

Sakura scratched her head sheepishly. "Well…it's a long story", she paused, "Onii-chan! Are you fine?" Sakura rushed over to Touya's side. She helped him up and replied, " _Daijobu desu" (I'm fine)._

Sakura looked at him, "What about that deer thing from that stick?"

Sakura looked at Harry. Harry looked at Sakura. Dudley was lying cold whimpering on the ground. Touya could not bear the awkward silence. "Look, what about we get back to Number four and you two can exchange stories". Harry could not understand what Touya was saying, but he looked like he was exhausted from the whole experience.

There were loud, running footsteps. Harry and Sakura brandished their wands while Touya got into a fighting stance, ready for another attack. They faced to see the newcomer. The woman had an old, but fair face with grey hair.

"Mrs. Figg?". Of course Harry would recognize his batty old neighbor whom he spent for 10 years during Dudley's birthday.

"You know her, Harry?", Touya asked warily. Mrs. Figg looked at Touya who was glaring at her.

"Yeah, um, stand down. You're scaring her"

Harry and Sakura both dropped their weapons. Touya relaxed. ""Don't put that away, idiot boy!" Mrs. Figg screeched at Harry. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

She paused for a moment and looked at Touya and Sakura, "Who are you people? Never mind, you were with the kind Asian man, right? Oh, how could such a pleasant person be related to the Dursleys?"

"What?", Harry breathed.

 **Pls. leave a review :)**

 **Reviews are like cookies, they make me fat and give me motivation to update :D**

 **Constructive criticism are warmly welcomed and flames would be used to toast marshmallows.**

 **Oh, and about the language thingy, pretend that Sakura and Touya know how to speak the language beforehand or Sakura cast a spell to make them fluent, either way works. Some lines are directly stolen from the book.**

 **Questions:**

 **1.) What do you think about Harry living with the Kinomotos for the summer?**

 **2.) Do you want this to be a Manipulative!Dumbledore story?**

(O)tou-san-father

(O)nii-chan-older brother

Ohayou-good morning


	2. Unfortunate Circumstances

**YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!**

 **I'm sorry I just drank coffee so it made kinda hyper for this chapter. To those 12 awesome people who left a review, Thank You Very Much! To those who favorited and followed this story, you are the coolest guys in the world. I can't believe I have 12 reviews, 21 favorites, and 29 follows for a chapter alone. (Eyes glistening with tears of joy).You made me so happy! For that, you have my warm thanks!**

 **Ahem. As you can see this chapter kinda changed POV's but I hope it'll still be readable to you. I'm sorry for not putting much Sakura but I swear she'll have the spotlight soon. Also, PTSD!Harry won't be showing much because it's kinda difficult for me to write it. My Harry here is confused and a bit curious about the Kinomotos.**

 **In a minor note, I've changed Touya's course; instead of studying medicine, he is studying astronomy. It's not gonna affect the storyline.**

 **Some lines are quoted directly from the OotP book, because I'm lame.**

"Hello"-ordinary speech

("Hello")- foreign language in a country

 _Hello_ -emphasis/written language

'Hello'-thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"What?", Harry breathed.

Touya bent down and placed his index finger underneath Dudley's nostrils. "He's breathing"

Everything that had happened still did not sink in fully to the Boy-Who-Lived. There was just too much. His mind was still rapidly running with all the events that just occurred.

First was his friends sending secret-laden letters. Second, Dudley almost beat him up. Third, freakin' Dementors in Little Whinging. Fourth, his cousins. Whatever they are, they're not telling Harry. Sakura just disintegrated a Dementor which he thought wasn't possible. Fifth, what does his batty old neighbor Mrs. Figg know about magic? Questions like these ran through Harry's mind.

"Mrs. Figg, you're a witch?", Harry asked.

"I'm a squib! Mundungus knows very well!", Mrs. Figg shouted, "then he got up and left! Insisted on picking up a bunch of suspicious cauldrons when he knows I could not do anything when something like this happens!"

"Wait- this bloke, Mundungus is following me? Hang on-it was him! He's the one disapparated in front of my house"

"You're stalking Harry!", Sakura accused pointing a finger at Mrs. Figg. The wand-scepter-staff thingy has disappeared from her grasp.

Touya quickly glared at Mrs. Figg, he was crossing his arms. "Are you stalking Harry? Don't lie to me."

"Wait, hang on", Sakura said.

An intricate magic circle appeared under her feet.

There is no point in hiding their magic since Harry already witnessed her using the Sakura cards, and used one of the most powerful cards to vanquish those giant cloaked things. She shuddered, it felt too close like "The Nothing". Everyone disappearing. Her most important feeling being erased as payment for sealing The Nothing (now The Hope).

'Don't think about it', she chided herself.

"(Oi, Sakura)", Touya said, "(Don't use your powers too much, besides, even _I_ can tell whether a person is lying or not. You're revealing too much")

Sakura considered what her brother said. She was about to protest but decided that revealing too much could be dangerous for her. After all, they do not know much about how Western Magic world despite Kero teaching her the necessary stuff, "(Okay)"

Mrs. Figg and Harry were dumbstruck for a moment. The two siblings conversed in Japanese and they understood nothing.

"So let's get back to business. Are you and this Mundungus person stalking Harry?", cue heated glare from Touya.

"No!", sputtered Mrs. Figg. The Japanese man narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Mrs. Figg unconsciously stepped back, her hands defensive. She was slightly shivering because Touya just seemed so threatening. "I mean YES-but it was Dumbledore's orders. I-"

"Touya stop that!", Harry yelled. Touya looked at him, Harry gulped. "Let's get a move on, shall we?" He cocked his head at Dudley's still hyperventilating body on the ground.

Mrs. Figg sighed in relief. Touya glared a her one more time, before nudging Dudley up, lifting Harry's fat cousin's arms around his neck and carrying him back to Number 4 Privet Drive. "Go on a diet or something", he muttered under his breath.

"Let me help you", Harry offered.

"No", Touya denied his offer quickly. "I can carry him"

Mrs. Figg was walking briskly in front of them. Sakura was walking silently beside them.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib?" Harry asked."All those times I came round your house — why didn't you say anything?",

"Excuse me, ma'am?", the young girl said.

"What is it dear?", Mrs, Figg replied.

"Earlier you said about cauldrons and magic. What's a squib and who's Dumbledore?", Sakura asked.

"Ah-er. Erm", Mrs. Figg said incoherently.

"I'll explain back home", Harry said. Does telling a relative count as a violation of the International Statute of Secrecy? Especially if said relative had some strange magic of their own? Harry supposed it's not. Besides, they're Japanese. He doesn't even know if there are wizards in Japan.

A loud crack echoed. An unshaven man with ginger hair and tattered clothes appeared. His features greatly resembled a basset hound.

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!", Mrs. Figg shrieked.

"Shut up, woman!", Touya snapped.

"'S' up, Figgy?" the new arrival said, staring at the group of five. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" Mrs. Figg cried. "Dementors, you useless thief!"

"Dementors?" Mundungus repeated aghast. "Dementors here?"

"Yes, here, you useless lump, here! And on your watch too!" shrieked Mrs. Figg.

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I ?"

"I — well, I —" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It . . . it was a very good business opportunity, see . . ."

Mrs. Figg raised her bag full of cat food and whacked Mundungus.

"Ouch — gerroff — gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Excuse me", Sakura interrupted. "Ma'am, I don't think you should do that he's going to be hurt. The clanging sound of cat food cans hitting human flesh was unmistakable.

Mrs. Figg stopped whacking and glared at the thief, "He better be-go tell Dumbledore. It better be you"

"Tank 'ya, missy!", Mundungus said rubbing the parts where Mrs. Figg hit him. "'ho are ya two"

"None of your business", Touya scowled.

"Sakura and Touya Kinomoto, Harry's relatives", Sakura supplied.

"Well, er. I gorra tel' Dumbledore", he said before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Let's go", Mrs. Figg said quietly. They rounded a corner, thankfully there was no one on the street. "I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around. . .. Oh my word, what a catastrophe. Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs. . ..

"So Dumbledore's having me followed?", Harry concluded as they stopped at Number Four.

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent. . . . Right . . . get inside and stay there," she said. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?", Harry asked hurriedly.

"Go back home. Await further instruction. Good Night", Mrs. Figg answered.

"But- ", Harry wanted to say, but Mrs. Figg's retreating figure was gone from his sight.

"Everything will surely be alright, Harry", Sakura reassured.

"ALRIGHT?! I'LL BE KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL! AND WHAT'S WITH THE MAGIC YOU USED EARLIER?", Harry yelled at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes wavered, "I'm sorry"

Harry realized at who he was yelling at. His distant cousin that despite knowing him less than 24 hours, acted pleasantly and cheerfully around him. In short, the kind of person that anyone will be filled with guilt if they yell at said person. "No, I'm sorry"

"Oi! No yelling at my little sister.", Touya hollered. The guy had been so silent that Harry almost forgot about him and the fact that he was carrying Dudley.

"It's fine, onii-chan. We apologized to each other", Sakura placated.

The door opened, illuminating the garden with the light that came from the house. It was Mr. Kinomoto, a worried look etched his face.

"Touya-san, Sakura-san", he greeted, "Harry, Dudley."

"(Tou-san, I thought you will come here late)", Touya said as he heaved Dudley up.

"(I had a bad feeling. I followed it)", their father explained.

Touya and Sakura believed him. Their father had half of Clow Reed's power, it was not impossible if their father saw what happened to them with foresight. "Harry, what were you yelling about earlier?", Mr. Kinomoto asked.

"Er…nothing. Just worried and all", Harry replied awkwardly. After all, he yelled at the man's daughter.

"Let's go inside", Mr. Kinomoto said. Dudley was still extremely pale, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Mr. Kinomoto opened the door and the four came in to the well-lit lounge. Petunia was watching the evening gossip channel, "Diddy! And about time too, I was getting quite – Diddy, what's the matter?"

Touya quickly put Dudley on the sofa, just in time that he swung slightly, his face pale green, fell to his knees, and vomited all over the floor. "DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!", Petunia shrieked.

Harry's uncle strode out from the kitchen with his giant-like steps and got Dudley up, carefully avoiding the sick.

"You haven't been mugged, have you son?" Vernon's voice was filled with care

"(What happened?)", Mr. Kinomoto asked to his children in a low voice, daring not to interrupt the rather dramatic interrogation being conducted by Petunia and Vernon to their son. "(I saw a vision of you two being attacked, that's why I hurried back here.)"

"(Yeah, floating black cloaked things)", Sakura said.

"(It feels like you could never be happy again. Really cold)", Touya recalled. Shuddering at the terrible feeling that occurred earlier. Sakura silently went over to Harry and whispered as they retreated away from the Dursleys, "Now would be the perfect time to talk-"

"BOY! GET IN HERE", Vernon bellowed. Harry gulped, Sakura patted his shoulder encouraged him a bit. A bit. Harry went over to where his uncle was. "What did you to my son?", he asked in a menacing growl.

"Nothing", Harry said simply knowing that his uncle did not believe him. Harry was not in the mood to be a goody two-shoes for the Dursleys, he wouldn't admit to something the Dementors did.

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, "Was it — was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use — his thing?". Though not able to talk, Dudley seem to get back to himself slowly that he understood the questions being asked. So Harry was not surprised when Dudley nodded slowly.

Aunt Petunia wailed. "I didn't! I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was-" Harry tried to protest but Vernon's fists were already raised. He closed his eyes to brace the impact when he felt something pull him back and he opened his eyes, he saw Touya in front of him, his stance defensive. Harry was surprised, a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Mr. Kinomoto with a gentle look on his face that conveyed, 'Everything will be alright'. Sakura was smiling up at him.

"Hit someone your own size", Touya growled. Before things could escalate further, an owl flew through the kitchen window. Rounding on Vernon's head, soared through the living room, and swooped down to drop the heavy parchment envelope on Harry's feet.

"OWLS! OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!", roared Vernon. Harry's heart was beating fast beneath his chest, he picked up the envelope quickly, and opened it with heavy, shaking fingers. "ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT BOY-". Vernon angrily stomped towards the kitchen window and closed it with force, the glass gave a visible shudder.

"Vernon!", Petunia said sharply jerking her head to the direction of the Kinomotos who all looked confused by the sudden turn of events. Petunia stood up and wiped her hands on her apron, "Mr. Kinomoto. I think it will be better if you fix your things. I'll get a cab for you."

"No, we're staying", Sakura said firmly.

"Sakura's right", Fujitaka agreed, "We're staying in here until we get answers."

"Yeah right. What's this all about? And seriously did an owl just deliver mail to Harry?", Touya interrupted.

"It seems like it. Harry, what's the letter about?", Fujitaka asked. He watched as Harry's face changed from nervous to anxious.

"I'm-", Harry paused. Is it safe to tell them about magic? He expected that the Kinomotos will not be surprised if he dropped the m-bomb since he saw Sakura use powerful magic earlier. He decided to take the muggle route, so the Dursleys won't be suspicious. "I'm expelled from school."

"Hooee! That's bad isn't it?", Sakura exclaimed. "Why did they expel you?". But before she could get her answers, Harry stormed out of the living room, and went to the hall. "Where do you think you're going?", Vernon yelled as he blocked Harry from advancing further.

"Get out of the way", he said quietly.

"You're going to stay here and explain how my son —"

"Vernon! Stop it!", Petunia yelled. A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen; Aunt Petunia screamed, Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Harry was staring for the source of a disturbance he had not made. He spotted it at once: A dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of "OWLS!" Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the kitchen window open again.

He unfurled the message on the owl's leg.

 _Harry —_

 _Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to_

 _sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND_

 _UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC._

 _DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

 _Arthur Weasley_

The others watched as Harry's face lit up with hope then it evolved to confusion then panic. "Right," Harry said, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying."

The vein on Vernon's temple throbbed dangerously. "Decided you're staying, eh? Where are these ruddy owls coming from?"

"As I said earlier, the first one was from the Min-, the Board of Directors expelling me. The second one was from my friend's dad"

"Why are you expelled?", Vernon asked his piggy eyes examining Harry.

"I used you-know-what", Hary admitted. Knowing that the Dursleys did not want to let the Kinomotos to know their dirty secret.

"AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on the top of the table. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"

"Nothing," said Harry, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't me —"

"It's true", Touya sid quickly, "There were these cloaked giant things that attacked us"

Vernon paused and looked at him as if he was insane, "What the ruddy hell are you talking about?"

"Dementors", Petunia said nervously. "They guard the wizard prison Azkaban"

"How'd you know about that dearie?", Vernon asked.

"I heard — that awful boy — telling her about them — years ago," she said jerkily.

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Harry loudly, but Aunt Petunia ignored him. She seemed horribly flustered.

"Wizard?", Fujitaka interrupted. All of the occupants took a sharp intake of breath. "Dementors?"

"Mr. Kinomoto, I suppose you and your family take the cab. Family matters", Petunia said amiably.

"Harry's our family too. What's his concern is also ours", he said pleasantly. Seemingly unperturbed with all the revelations.

Harry did not know how to react to this. Touya's overprotectiveness, Fujitaka's gentleness, and Sakura's reassurances all seemed vaguely new to him, especially since it's coming from family members. 'This is what a guardian is supposed to do', he thought. "Thank You", he said weakly.

The stony silence was broken when an owl zoomed past, a feathery cannonball that landed itself on the lounge table. Harry tore out the second official-looking letter of the evening.

Harry read this letter through three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in his chest loosened slightly at the thought that he was not definitely expelled, though his fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on this hearing on the twelfth of August.

"Well?" said Uncle Vernon, recalling Harry to his surroundings.

"I've got a hearing on the twelfth of August", he said.

"Hearing? Does your government condone that to minors?", Fujitaka asked. Vernon thought the man became more and more annoying with all the questions he had no answers to, he was tempted to punch him and his calm face. So he just ignored him and let his rage concentrate on the freak.

"Well, if that's all", Harry said as he stood up.

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"

"Stop yelling at him. He's just explaining. Sheesh!", Touya said.

Vernon raised his head haughtily, "You're just guests here"

"What now?" Harry said impatiently.

"DUDLEY!" Uncle Vernon roared. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"

"I'll explain", Sakura said hurriedly. Harry was thankful for her intervention. He felt like he might snap if the Dursleys made him explain.

"Harry, Onii-chan and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk-if the names are right-we were hanging out in the park when Dudley came and taunted Harry. Harry snapped, and got his stick, but didn't use it. Then the demen-whatever came."

"But what ARE dementoids?" asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"

"I told you — they suck all the happiness out of you," said Harry, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you —"

"Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"

"It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth."

Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream. "His soul? They didn't take — he's still got his —"

"Don't worry, his soul's still intact", Touya said.

"How would you know that?", Petunia asked incredulously.

"Well, I could sense things like that since I was young", Touya answered calmly.

"Are you one of those freaks to?", Vernon asked.

"Freaks?", the Japanese repeated his eyes narrowed, "Is that what you call magic-users?"

The Dursley couple held a breath at the mention of magic. The air tensed. "Now you see here young man-we don't tolerate that kind of _abnormality_ in our home. We have a perfectly established life here. We took the freak under our roof, gave him shelter. I should think he'd be a little more grateful. We've raised the freak since he was a baby, given you the food off our table, even let him have Dudley's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

"I don't like that tone, Mr. Dursley. But it seems that to you, Harry is a freak and a burden. No child should be treated that ways .Is this true?", Fujitaka asked, his tone had a lethal edge to it.

"What else would he be?", Vernon yelled.

"Okay that's enough. Harry you're going with us", Fujitaka concluded.

Harry could say he was tempted with the offer, but Mr. Weasley strictly said to stay. Before he could say anything, another owl whooshed from the fireplace and landed on Harry. He untied the letter that was on the owl's leg. He expected to see Dumbledore's handwriting, instead he saw Sirius's scrawl over the parchment.

 _Arthur's just told us what's happened._

 _Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

Harry found his godfather's response inadequate with all the things he wrote about earlier. He kept his temper in check.

"I'm sorry. I have to stay", Harry replied, "Er…I trust my friend's dad more than you. Anyway, thanks for the offer". He crushed the letters he received with his left hand.

"That's fine. We're staying then", Fujitaka said. Harry was sure that whatever hospitality that the Dursleys showed to the man previously will be lost, it was obvious that the Kinomotos sided with Harry and the Dursleys would think of them as disgusting and misguided. Harry was angry, what were all these people thinking that he would follow them, giving him orders like that?

"Fine", Vernon said finally. "But no more freakish-"

Before Vernon could continue another owl flew past. Before Harry could seize the letter from the owl's claws, the owl soared higher and dropped a scarlet envelope over Petunia's head. Harry recognized it as a Howler. "You can open it if you like," Harry said, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."

"Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"

The envelope smoldered then burst into flame. A dreadful voice echoed in the living room:

"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA"

It was so silent in the kitchen. Petunia was still cowering, looking at the burned Howler. Vernon was still shaking in rage. Dudley was slowly regaining consciousness although barely having it. Harry was still angry and confused with all that had happened for the night, but mostly angry. Sakura, Touya, and Fujitaka all stood awkwardly. It was obvious that they have intruded that the family has put several layers of secrecy upon, a very sensitive family matter among the four.

It was Fujitaka who broke the silence. He clapped his hands and said, "What about we get to bed? A lot happened for this night."

Surprisingly, the Dursleys followed. Uncle Vernon climbed up the stairs still muttering about "freaks" and "effing owls", carrying Dudley by the shoulder. The stairs creaked horribly, not standing the Vernon an Dudley's massive weights. Petunia followed suit, still sobbing about her "Dear Diddykins" and still half-dazed from the Howler she received.

Once that the Dursleys were all upstairs, only the Kinomotos and Harry remained.

"How did you do that?", Harry asked incredulously at Mr. Kinomoto.

"I guess they're just stressed with all that happened. Their son almost catatonic and those weird owls. I take that they usually don't welcome it. Now, for our part, we're confused as well, although I have an idea of what happened", the man explained.

"I'll get tea", Sakura volunteered, "this will take a lot of explanation."

 **I still haven't decided of I'll make this a Manipulative!Dumbledore story. There are four reviews saying they want a Manipulative!Dumbledore story and three reviews saying that it's better not. For me, that is not enough as a basis as how the storyline goes -_-'. So guys, I ask of you to leave your opinion regarding whether I make this story a Manipulative!Dumbledore one. As for Harry living with the Kinomotos, you can wait until the next chapter on how I will pull that off. Until Next Time!**

 **. . . . . . . . .REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. . . CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ESPECIALLY WELCOME**


	3. Away

***dodges a tomato* Sorry for not updating in a month. School was hella hard to us (the only perks is the stipend *sigh). Anyway, this chapter is kinda boring as the last and don't expect an update soon because I'm having a difficult time to write the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry for native Londoners who will read this story because the research I've done is so minimal and the information that will be portrayed may not be accurate at all. Is there anybody here who lives in the United Kingdom that can give me the basics of Central/West London?**

 **Also I've decided to make this a Manipulative-but-well-meaning Dumbledore just to balance things out.**

 **Okay, anyone interested to be my Beta Reader? My grammar needs some help...PM me if you're interested...**

"Hello"-ordinary speech

("Hello")- foreign language in a country

 _Hello_ -emphasis/written language

'Hello'-thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning: Grammar, OOCness**

Sakura set the tray down the lounge table. She slowly poured the teapot's content down the cups.

"(Arigatou, Sakura-san)", Fujitaka smiled warmly.

"I hope you don't mind green tea", Sakura said.

"Oh no, I don't. Thank you very much", Harry said, trying to be formal as much as possible. He lifted the cup to his lips, only to bite back his tongue because the tea was hot and bitter. He was sure that his tongue was roasted because of how hot the tea was.

"Um, can you get the cream and sugar? They're in the cupboard", Harry requested, still slightly wincing at the pain in his mouth.

Sakura stared at him with eyes similar to his, "Hoe? Cream and sugar?"

"For the tea", Harry said. It was the most obvious thing in the world! Cream and sugar are reserved for caffeinated drinks.

"Okay, I'll get it", Sakura said, still wondering why would somebody put cream and sugar in their tea. She shrugged, 'That's probably how they do it in England'.

"So, runt", Touya started.

"I'm not a runt!", Harry protested loudly. Why would Touya call him a runt? If anybody deserved to be called one it should be Draco Malfoy, that stupid, slimy, Slytherin son of a no-good bastard!

"Jeez, calm down! It's not like that!", Touya said quickly, trying to placate Harry. He decided to change the topic. "So, magic huh? Not something new to me", he paused, "or us either".

"What?", the green-eyed boy gaped.

"Yeah", the Japanese confirmed, "I've always seen ghosts all my life. My mother, your aunt could too."

"Ghosts?", Harry wondered. "Like Hogwarts ghosts?". He was not able to see ghosts outside of his school. Was Touya a fake? One of those muggles on TV that pretend they could do magic?

"Hogwarts", Touya asked confusedly.

Harry paused, "A school of magic where I go"

It was Touya's turn to gape at him, "A school for magic? I don't believe it."

"Now, now, Touya-san", Fujitaka said, "Remember when you were seven you received an invitation to a school of magic? Mahou-something."

Touya's face scrunched as he struggled to remember the memory. "Oh yeah. Mahoutokoro or something. Anyways, I denied it."

"What?", Harry yelled, totally flabbergasted. Why would somebody deny the opportunity to study magic? Given that children are prone to accidental magic, it was a surprise for Harry that someone actually did not want to study magic. He took the invitation to Hogwarts in a heartbeat when he was 11, why did Touya did not do the same?

"Mom was pregnant at that time. Dad's often busy with work. Somebody had to take care of her", he reasoned out as he calmly took a sip of his green tea. "Plus, there are other kinds of magic in Japan aside from the wand magic that Mahoutokoro teaches. And the going-home-everyday on the back of giant storm petrels is kinda bothersome as well"

"Oh", Harry said simply. "What kind of other magic?"

"Onmyodo, Shinto mysticism, Kotodama, et cetera", Touya counted with his hand.

"Japan's magic stemmed from different traditions. That's why it's so diverse. Although the branches are different from each other, the Ministry still monitors all the actions of magic-users. Wand magic is honestly, more of a western idea rather than an original Japanese one but we utilized it because using wands are more convenient than traditional magicks like Onmyodo that's why there're a few practitioners of the art. Some of the most fundamental ideas like Shinto mysticism, yokai, oni, Onmyodo cannot be shaken from their roots despite the westernization and prevalent use of wand magic", Fujitaka explained. Silence reigned for a moment or two. The elder man smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I got carried away…"

"That's fine", Harry said. His mind still processing at what the man has said. He didn't expect the man to know a lot about magic in Japan, but since the man was a professor he didn't doubt what the man had said.

"I've brought tea and sugar!", Sakura said cheerily as she crossed the kitchen to the lounge.

"(Oi Kaiju, you better be not poisoning Harry with that)", Touya teased mock-evilly to his sister.

Sakura glared heatedly and gave a mean kick at her brother's shins, ("Sakura kaiju janai mo!").

Harry winced, although not feeling anything, that kick got to be painful.

"Um, Sakura", Harry interrupted. He was afraid that the siblings' quarrel would escalate further.

"Yes, Harry?" Sakura asked sweetly, a complete one-eighty from the previous interaction with her brother.

"What kind of magic did you use earlier?", Harry asked. He was curious at what magic would be powerful enough to disintegrate Dementors.

"Hehe…about that… Harry, what do you know about Clow Reed?",

"Clow Reed?", he repeated. The name sounded vaguely familiar. "He's in a famous wizard, the most powerful of his time, as powerful as Merlin, former headmaster of Hogwarts -I'm not sure"

Sakura sighed, "Not a wizard, he's much more powerful than that. He's famous because he combined magic from the east and magic from the west creating an all new branch of magic."

Harry's face lit up with recognition. "Oh! I remember now! What's he gotta do with anything?"

"I practice his magic", Sakura said simply.

"Okay", he easily accepted. He got to ask Hermione about this Clow Reed person. Anger crossed his mind remembering his friends that sent him letters that were too vague, too short, and with too many secrets. On the other hand, he could probably do the research himself.

"So who teaches you?", Harry asked.

"That's a bit complicated. A lot of people are trying to teach me, actually", Sakura admitted. There were Yue and Kero-chan as his main mentors. Sometimes Eriol and Ms. Mizuki that sent her letters and instructions regarding her abilities as a diviner. There was also Lady Li who sometimes taught her the basics of combat magic although she's not much good at it.

"Yeah, that's true. Your training's a bit informal, Sakura. You didn't even got an invite from a magic school", Touya teased her. Not that he was flaunting his ability at all, his sister could crush him like a bug if magic strengths were talked about.

"Hmph, no!", Sakura said defensively, "I'm just a late-bloomer just because that silly 'Magic Place' sends out letters when the pupils are seven does not mean they're the best"

"Now, now, you two should calm down before the neighbors hear us", Fujitaka suggested.

"What about you Harry? What about your magic?", Sakura asked.

"Well my parents are wizards and I go to a school in Scotland called Hogwarts…", he began when Sakura interrupted with. "Who would name a school after a pig skin disease?"

"I don't know", Harry answered to her query. "Anyways my parents were killed by this evil wizard called Voldemort…"

"Wait, Moldy-mort? Sorry I can't", Touya stifled a laugh which he quickly stopped. His shoulders were still shaking with silent laughter.

"Well, Voldemort sounds okay. It's loosely translated as 'Flight of Death' in French", Fujitaka said.

Harry hoped, this time, nobody would interrupt his storytelling. "So I stayed with the Dursleys for the first ten years of my life. The cupboard-under-the-stairs used to be my room, you know."

"WHAT?", Touya roared. The cupboard under the stairs? No way, those bastards could've done that to you. Oh, God, I want to curse them so badly right now"

"Please don't do that Touya-san. You're coming with us, Harry. The Dursleys treat you like a slave. That is no way to treat a child like you", Fujitaka said. Touya was still fuming in anger.

"But the letters said that I shouldn't leave the house. My godfather said so", Harry insisted.

"Do you know why they keep you at this house?", Touya asked.

"No! But I couldn't get out either even if I want to because I have nowhere to go!", Harry yelled.

"Well you could always come back with us in Japan", Sakura suggested. "If it's fine with you, we can stay in London. We can always do that. Right, Dad?"

"Okay. We'll also file the papers needed to get you in our custody. I hope it won't get long", Fujitaka said.

"You better sleep now, Harry. You can complete the story tomorrow. We go to London tomorrow", Touya said.

Harry felt like he was forced to go with them like he was being kidnapped. Then he remembered all the letters that Sirius and his friends sent to him and his trial on the twelfth. Who would care if he suddenly disappeared from Privet Drive, it's not like he was getting out of England. He steeled himself, 'I've got a choice now to get out of this hellhole'. "Okay, I'll go with you", he said.

"Good", Touya agreed, "Me and Sakura will help you gather your stuff. Ne, Sakura?"

"Sure", the green-eyed girl chirped.

The three of them climbed the stairs and went to Harry's room. His room was certainly the messiest one in the house. (Never mind how clean freak the Dursleys were). His books were strewn in random positions. His muggle clothes and wizard robes were all rumpled and hastily shoved inside the trunk, spilling on the floor. Hedwig's cage stank and needed cleaning out. Harry was sure that the owl cannot tolerate the smell, judging how the owl was glaring at him. The young wizard was not aware that she returned, Hedwig probably came back when he was discussing with the Kinomotos or getting yelled at by Vernon.

"(Those bastards)", Touya said in Japanese.

"(What is it onii-chan?)", Sakura asked wondering what could make her brother pissed off.

Touya cocked his head at the several locks at the door. There was also a small trap door or cat flap on it. Sakura did not fail to notice the bars at the windows since it was obvious. Her hand flew to her mouth. 'They keep Harry as a prisoner!'.

"(We'll make it better for him)", Touya assured still scowling. His thoughts running over at how deprived the little runt was. 'Dad's right. Harry's no more than a slave for this bastards'

"Which of these you need to take?", Sakura asked motioning on Harry's clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"All of them. I don't have much of them, anyways", Harry said, flustered.

Sakura examined them critically with her green eyes, "They don't seem to be your size"

"They're Dudley's cast-offs", Harry said casually.

"Runt, we're going shopping as soon as possible", Touya said as he picked up the randomly strewn books and handed them to Harry.

"Thanks", Harry replied, "But I don't need them"

"Aw, come on! You need new ones aside from those rags!", Touya exclaimed.

Then suddenly, the floor glowed. Harry gasped. Touya looked at his sister who was holding a card, 'The Bubbles', it read.

"(Bubbles, cleanse this cage of dirt! Make it clean! BUBBLES!)", she yelled the last part.

Touya's scowl deepened, "(She's not using her staff! Tch, depending on the cards is making the little kaiju lazy)".

Harry gaped as pink bubbles encased Hedwig's cage and invisible hands started to 'scrub' the dirt away. He was kind of worried about his owl which was making squawking noises from the cage.

"There! The cage is clean now. You can bring this now, Harry!", Sakura said happily.

A very indignant screech said the opposite so. Hedwig looked very ruffled, very messy and very ready to nip Sakura to bite-sized pieces. "Hoe", Sakura sweat dropped as she realized her mistake. Touya sighed and pulled out a piece of paper with a pentagram and arcane looking Japanese writing on them. "Hakka Shimasu", _Ignite_ he muttered. The paper lit up with a small fire and he placed it near the owl's cage. Hedwig immediately basked in the warmth.

"(Oi, kaiju. What did Yue and the stuffed toy say about not using the staff when summoning cards?)", Touya reprimanded, glaring at his younger sister.

"(Hehe, that I shouldn't try practicing using them without my staff)", she said sheepishly.

Touya's gaze penetrated her, "(And what did you do?)"

"(Used Bubbles without my staff. Demo, it's just Bubbles! It's not like I'm handling Time or Windy so it wouldn't drain me out!"), she said defensively.

Touya rolled his eyes, "(Whatever)"

"Oi, Harry. You better sleep now so we can leave this hellhole early tomorrow", Touya said.

Harry nodded and slowly crawled into his bed. He wasn't religious, but he prayed that the nightmares won't come back.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura and Touya returned to the guest room and the younger sibling slumped down. Touya looked at her worriedly. "(Oi, Sakura. You sure you're okay?)"

"(Yeah)", the girl assured, "(Just a bit tired about all that happened. I used two of my most powerful cards with those cloaked things. And used Bubbles without my staff)"

"(You should get some rest)", Touya said.

Suddenly, Keroberos flew out from the bag. "(Sakura what happened?! I sensed you use Light and Dark earlier! Are you sure you're not tired?)"

"(I'm fine, Kero-chan. Just tired and all)", Sakura said.

The guardian beast flew closer to her and poked her forehead. "(Take care of yourself, 'kay)"

"(Yes, yes)", Sakura said as she sprawled herself on the bed.

"(She used the Bubbles without the staff earlier and easily wielded Light and Dark)", Touya shared with Keroberos.

Keroberos looked at Sakura's sleeping figure, "(She's getting more powerful every day. I'm amazed at her growth. That will cause a lot of problems since a lot of people want that power for themselves)"

"(We're out of here tomorrow)", Touya said changing the topic.

Kero blinked, "(I thought you will stay longer)"

An unpleasant expression crossed Touya's face, "(They're bastards. Closed-minded, no good, child abusing bastards. We do not want to associate with them. They also extremely hate magic. Knowing what kind of people our family is, we can no longer be civil to them)"

Fujitaka opened the door. "(I've already arranged a small apartment for four in London. Good thing my contacts here know of affordable places to stay or else that would have caused a serious hole in our budget)"

"(Good)", Touya said. "(I saw Harry's room; they keep him a prisoner there not to mention he spent the years of his life in a cupboard. We'll take care of him the way these bastards cannot)"

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry woke the next day, surprisingly refreshed. He looked at the alarm and it displayed 6:42. The Dursleys were not awake yet but he could already hear the busy shuffling of feet. Then, he remembered that the Kinomotos are moving out from Privet Drive, and are bringing him along. Harry looked at his neatly fixed trunk and Hedwig's cage, the owl herself giving a small hoot as a small greeting. 'Is this really the right decision? What if they will come here and not find me? Will they panic?' The instructions specifically said to not leave the house, but Harry was tired of feeling like he was forced by the adults imposing in his life. 'But what about Voldemort? he thought. But then again, Sakura disintegrated a Dementor, Touya had the weird fire paper thingy and he was sure that the father of the two was open-minded about magic.

There was a gentle knock from the door. "Harry, are you ready?", he recognized the voice as Touya's.

"Yeah, just a moment", Harry said. He changed his last night's clothes to new ones. He opened the door and saw Touya carrying his own luggage.

"Do you think my aunt will be fine with this?", he asked. He was kinda miffed about the Howler that was sent last night.

"They'll be glad to throw you out. Don't worry Tou-san's talking with the fatso Vernon. They want to get rid of you and our house could hold one more person. It's a win-win situation", Touya explained. "Bring out your trunk, the cab's already here."

"I didn't expect the Dursleys to wake up this early", Harry said.

Touya sighed, "They're gonna go to a doctor for check up. You know what happened to your cousin, they'll be worried. Tou-san offered to heal him, but they denied saying that they don't want freaks to touch Dudley."

"Your father has magic too?", Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's kinda complicated how he got it. But it's best we do not talk about it", Touya explained briefly.

Harry went down the stairs and saw Uncle Vernon's face etched with fear and Kinomoto Fujitaka smiling calmly at the cowering man. "Don't worry we won't report to the authorities about the child abuse happening in this household as long as you behave yourself and not spoil your child. Spoiling a kid is the subtlest form of abuse that exists. Are we clear, Mr. Dursley?"

Harry silently watched the exchange, he was amazed at how the seemingly nice Mr. Kinomoto made the Vernon Dursley a nervous wreck. Touya guided Harry out of the house. Harry saw Sakura lugging her bag and shoved it to the cab's trunk.

"Harry! Good Morning!", she greeted.

"Morning", he replied. forcing a smile. He still was not sure if this morning would be good or not.

"Come on, Harry. Cheer up! You're living with us now", Sakura encouraged.

Harry was still unsure about his decision. But he was certain that there's no backing down now. The click of the door being opened sounded. Fujitaka came out looking quite relieved. "Ah, Harry, Touya-san, Sakura-san. Is everything all ready?", cue nods from the three. "Well then, let's get going"

An hour or so later, they arrived at their destination. "Where is this?", Harry asked. "Shepherd's Bush in West London", Fujitaka answered. It was a maisonette with two floors of a beautiful Victoria House. It didn't look cozy at all because it looked similar to the neighboring flats which reminded Harry of Little Whinging.

Touya whistled, "How'd you get a place like this? Must be expensive"

"Not quite, I was able to haggle the price down. Don't worry about the pay because the universities I give lectures with give a substantial amount of money for us to live comfortably for a week or two"

They entered the apartment and Harry sighed in relief. The place looked normal clean not Dursley clean which means every nook and cranny were medically sterile. The walls were white and brightly lit by the sunlight. The cushions were black and rectangular. It looked comfortable enough for Harry. 'Home sweet home', he thought.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mrs. Figg was panicking. She was wringing her hands as she talked to Dumbledore about Harry getting kidnapped. She was in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and despite being a squib, as long as she is accompanied by somebody magical, she can enter Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know, Sir", she said tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "This morning I was monitoring his house and I didn't see him! I've scoured the whole neighborhood and I didn't see Harry! Vernon, that awful man said that their Asian guests took him away!"

Everybody in the room visibly gasped. "But you said he was family right?", Ron Weasley tried to reason out, "so those Asian blokes probably had the good in their minds when they took him away. The Dursleys are great, big, bullying gits". He did not expect that his first Order meeting would be about his friend getting kidnapped.

Remus Lupin narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember Lily mentioning any Asian relatives"

Sirius Black crumpled Harry's letter with his hand, looking unsure. "Actually, she did"

Remus looked surprised at the revelation. "Really when?"

"At the wedding with James. She mentioned a distant cousin of hers who married a much older man when she was 16. Lily also said that this cousin's family was filthy rich and owns a big conglomerate of companies", Sirius said.

"But what about Harry's safety?", Molly Weasley, the resident mother hen asked, "They may be family but we're not sure if You-Know-Who paid them to kidnap Harry"

"Molly's right", a grizzly old man, Alastor Moody growled, "What if these relatives are just fakes pretending to be his relatives? CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

Almost everyone on the table agreed about Harry's questionable safety with the muggles claiming to his relatives, especially Molly Weasley. There was no argument, only agreement, that Harry should be kept under the roof of Grimmauld Place for his own good. Dumbledore sighed,"This morning one of the devices I have for monitoring Harry set off indicating that he no longer dwells at Privet Drive. What's worse is that none of the tracking spells work which means we have to track him down using owl post."

"And what do we do when we find him?", Hermione asked. She was unusually quiet over the course of the meeting mostly because she was anxious about her friend's situation.

"Bring him back here", Dumbledore replied. "Even if we have to take him by force"

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Translations:

Arigatou-thank you

Onmyodo-(meaning "The Way of Yin and Yang") is Japanese-style spell-casting. Methods range from Yin/Yang, the Five Elements, shikigami, and divination to ofuda and alchemy. (from TV Tropes)

Kotodama-refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names (from Wikipedia)

Shinto-("the way of the gods") is the indigenous faith of the Japanese people and as old as Japan itself. The essence of Shinto is the Japanese devotion to invisible spiritual beings and powers called kami, to shrines, and to various rituals. (From BBC and Wikipedia)

kaiju-monster; what Touya calls Sakura

Sakura kaiju janai mo-Sakura is not a monster

Mahoutokoro-(literally 'Magic Place') is an ancient Japanese school has the smallest student body of the eleven great wizarding schools and takes students from the age of seven (although they do not board until they are eleven). While day students, wizarding children are flown back and forth to their homes every day on the backs of a flock of giant storm petrels. (from Harry Potter wikia)

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, because it is. Anyways, leave a review about what you guys think about this chapter. I'm open to suggestions from you readers. Anyways regarding to the manipulative Dumbledore thingy, the current votes right now is five for non-manipulative Dumbledore and four for manipulative Dumbledore. Anyways, I still haven't made up my mind on it. I'll see what it comes to in the end because I'm still writing the other chapters. The plot won't start until chapter five or six. This story will have regular monthly updates. Specifically every second Saturday (or Friday depending on your time zone) of the month. Leave a review if you think this chapter was good. You can drop a PM to greet me or send your ideas! I need ideas and suggestions very much because i have none, especially with what to do with the other characters (i.e Dumbledore, Eriol, etc). Don't be afraid! Drop a PM or a review! Thank you very much!**

 **-threader-**


	4. Randomness Happens

**A/N: Who heard the news? I did! New CCS manga is to come out this June and I'm super excited for it! Hopefully, we can see the resurgence of HP/CCS crossovers with the new material that will come out since most crossovers in this fandom are from the 2000's. Anyways, here an update. Thank you for all the people who reviewed/followed/favorited this story there's more than 75 follows now and I'm super happy about that! Hopefully I'll reach a hundred by the time I post the fifth chapter.**

 **It's May! I'm gonna turn 17 in the 24th so in celebration I'm posting this chapter earlier than my supposed update date which is this Saturday. Yay! I think I'm gonna visit my psychiatrist if this behavior is normal since I think I'm too hyper while typing this...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. CCS is owned by four talented ladies known as CLAMP and Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling**

Harry was living comfortably with the Kinomotos for two days. He had finished explaining his life story to the Kinomotos when they arrived at the apartment. They believed him instantly and he was grateful for that. Still, it didn't relax him a bit since the day of his trial was drawing nearer and nearer; only a week was left. Sakura and Touya assured him that they will stand as witnesses in his disciplinary hearing but the problem was he didn't know how magical hearing worked, the siblings didn't have much knowledge either if they worked like muggle ones with lawyers and all.

"I don't think so", Harry said one time.

"So what kind of bunged-up justice system is that?", Touya complained.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. My godfather didn't even get a trial; he was chucked straight into prison"

His mind flew to Sirius, wondering if he's okay or not. He's definitely safe if he was able to send letters. Harry still felt a little bit guilty about leaving the Dursley house since it was the last note that his godfather left him. A little bit. Harry still thought he made the better decision to stay with the Kinomotos rather than the Dursleys. There was food here, even though he still needs to adapt to the new Japanese diet that was being prepared by Touya and Mr. Kinomoto. He observed that the food was lighter to his stomach compared to the usual food that was prepared in Hogwarts. (Don't even metion the Dursleys, they were starving him)

Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. "Hoe… that's cruel"

Harry sighed. "What's worse is that my godfather is innocent and not the real suspect"

"What's his crime?", Touya asked.

"He was framed for killing muggles and betraying my parents", Harry said.

"Muggles?", Sakura repeated.

"The term here in Britain for non-magical folks", Harry replied.

Touya looked contemplative, "That's really weird and prejudiced"

Now that Harry thought about it, Touya is correct in some way. "Just because people have magic doesn't mean they're supreme in any way. We're still humans in the end", the Japanese man said.

"Well, maybe in Japan but here the witch burnings made us wary of the non-magical folk", Harry summarized. Honestly, somebody should replace Professor Binns as the History of Magic teacher in Hogwarts.

"Should we call Eriol?", Sakura asked her brother.

"What? The English _gaki_?", Touya said. "Go ahead. If he may be of help"

"What's a _gaki_ and who's Eriol?", Harry asked curiously.

Sakura sighed, "Gaki is Japanese for brat, what my _dear_ brother calls to any male…", Sakura gave her brother a pointed look, "of my age who gets close to me. Eriol used to be a classmate when I was in elementary; he lives here in England."

"Oh", Harry said simply. "Is he a wizard then?"

"Hmmm… I guess he's like me when it comes to magical stuff. He also practices Clow Reed's discipline of magic", Sakura said.

"Will he be of help?", Harry asked. He mentally swore to research about this Clow Reed person as soon as possible, the bloke was probably really famous and powerful.

"He's pretty powerful and skilled. He probably knows more about how things work in England more than we do", Sakura said.

"So should we visit him now?", Harry said doubtfully. He was only genuinely interested if this Eriol bloke could help im so he won't get expelled. Hogwarts is the only home he had known.

"No, definitely no", Touya said.

"Onii-chan!", Sakura complained.

"You haven't asked permission from otou-san. And even though I trust him that he won't harm you, London is a dangerous place for you to traverse alone with Harry", the elder brother provided. Sakura just thought that he was just extra overprotective mode. "Plus that Voldyshorts might target you"

"You're right. But Kero-chan can come with us if somebody attacks us", Sakura said.

Touya snorted, "That stuffed animal?"

"Cehrowchan?", Harry repeated.

The two siblings paused. "Oh yeah. Well the cat's out of the bag then", Sakura said. She went to the staircase and yelled in Japanese, "(Kero-chan, I have to introduce you to someone!)".

No answer, only complete silence. Sakura sighed. "(Kero-chan. I brought cookies!)"

A loud "YAY!" resounded from the second floor. There were weird fluttering noises and a flying stuffed animal appeared from the staircase.

Harry blinked. The stuffed animal then began to talk in rapid Japanese with Sakura.

"(Yay! Sakura. Where's the cookies?)", Kero asked excitedly.

Sakura's sweat dropped, "(Ano… Kero-chan. There's no cookies)"

The guardian stared at her, "(Nani?)"

Sakura gave a light laugh. "(But I'll bake cookies later. We still haven't bought ingredients you see)"

Kero looked devastated. His wings drooping and his head bowed to the ground. "(So, what did you call me for?)"

Sakura pointed at Harry. Kero narrowed his dot like eyes, "(Who is he?)"

"Harry come here", Sakura instructed. Harry wondered what Sakura's gonna do but he still stood up and went to the bottom of the staircase. He felt like an idiot.

"Harry, Kero-chan. Kero-chan, Harry", Sakura introduced the two to each other.

Surprisingly, the living stuffed animal reached out its plush hands, "Yo, I'm Keroberos. Guardian beast of the seal. Nice to meet ya"

Harry blinked. A talking stuffed animal that was flying at the same time. He shrugged, he supposes magic can do strange stuff. Seeing this Kero-chan thing is not the weirdest thing he had seen. "Is that a magical creature or something?"

Sakura smiled, "I guess so. You can say that Kero-chan is my familiar"

"Familiar? I'm much more than that! I'm the-", Kero complained but Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"(Let's not give Harry the wrong impression, 'kay)", Sakura said pleasantly.

"Familiar? How can this thing be your familiar?", Harry asked. Honestly it was a strange animal.

"Why, you brat", the guardian beast started.

Then, the floor glowed with an intricate magic circle. Harry saw the circle for the fourth time already, but this was the first time he can see the thing clearly. The circle glowed bright yellow; there was a 10-point star in the middle with the sun and moon on its left and right. Three squares intersected each other and formed a 12-point star with the symbols that Harry recognized as the zodiac from the Astronomy and Divination classes in between the star. There were also Chinese characters that were drawn on the cardinal directions. It looked complex. He regretted not taking Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, maybe he could recognize the figures and symbols that were drawn on Sakura's magic circle.

Harry looked at Kero, but the guardian beast was engulfed in wings as the magic circle glowed. Then the light died down, then in place of a measly plushy was a lion. A huge, tawny maneless lion wearing a helmet and a chestplate studded with red crystal. It also had angelic wings.

"What do you see, brat?", the lion said boastfully. Harry noted the deeper voice, "I look cooler, am I not?"

"Um, yeah. You look cool", Harry replied. Actually, he just said that because he was afraid of getting pounced on by the lion. Where the hell is his Gryffindor courage?

"Oi, stuffed animal", Touya said from the sofa, "You're crowding the house"

Kero only looked around, "Oh, nice little flat you've got and in London too. It's been a long time since I've been in London"

"Change back, Kero-chan", Sakura said softly.

"Hai, hai". Wings again engulfed the lion and revealed the false form of a talking, flying plush toy. "So, what's are you doing here?"

"I'm their distant cousin from their mother's side.?", Harry explained. Talking to a plush toy wasn't the craziest thing he's done. He talked to Hedwig when he's often alone and Hedwig did not talk back.

"So, you're related to Tomoyo as well, I see", Kero said nodding to himself. Seemingly ignoring Harry;

"Tomoyo?", Harry inquired.

"Ah… second cousin of mine. So I guess you're related to her as well", Sakura said.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura's stomach sunk, there was a familiar presence there and certainly was not making her happy. Kero was surprised.

Touya looked alarmed, "Is that who I think it is?" Sakura nodded slowly.

Harry did not know who the siblings talked about. Did Mr. Kinomoto return early?

Touya went up to the door and opened it. "Yo Touya", the man greeted. Whoever he was, he lost his footing and stumbled. Luckily, Touya caught him in his arms before he hit the floor.

"Yukito-san", Sakura exclaimed and ran closer to her brother.

Yukito smiled weakly at Sakura, "(Sakura-chan, hello)"

"(Don't you Sakura-chan, hello me, Yukito-san. What happened to you? Why are you here in England?)", Sakura said worriedly.

Touya looked at Yukito's prone figure. "(Don't tell me you flew all the way from Japan)". Yukito returned a sheepish smile.

Harry watched the interaction between the three. He looked at the newcomer. It was a handsome young man around Touya's age with parted platinum blond hair not unlike Malfoy's and amber colored eyes covered by wire-rimmed glasses.

Yukito stood up from Touya's arms, "(About that-)". Then Yukito promptly fainted.

"Who's that? I reckon you know him", Harry interrupted. Touya carried the newcomer bridal style and set him on the sofa.

"He's Tsuki-I mean Yukito Tsukishiro. He's uhh…Touya's very _dear_ friend", Sakura explained.

"Why's he here then?", Harry asked.

"He must have been worried about Sakura so he went all the way here", Touya answered.

"Oh yeah, Harry. Yukito lives with us so you might get used to seeing him a lot", Sakura said.

Harry paused as he realized the implication. "Is he an orphan like me?"

Sakura and Touya looked at each other as though they were communicating mentally. "Technically, yes. Although it's much more complicated than that"

"What do you mean complicated?", Harry asked.

Touya looked at the Yukito's resting form with worry written on his face. "Yukito will explain to you. Meanwhile, we should probably prepare lunch. Harry, Sakura, go change your clothes. Stuffed toy, keep Yukito and the house safe"

'Well', Harry thought, 'a lion is certainly better than a dog'

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The three of them went to the nearby grocery store. Harry learned that while Sakura was able to speak and read English proficiently (albeit with a slight Japanese accent), she couldn't understand most words, so Harry had to do most of the shopping. He still wondered why Touya said to get many of the ingredients which badly reminded Harry of the few times he went grocery shopping with Aunt Petunia where she almost cleared the place of a certain item because she was breeding a whale.

Touya plainly looked at him and said, "You haven't seen Yuki eat". Frankly, Harry thought that nobody can out-eat Dudley. A thought he would later change.

When they returned to the apartment, Yukito was nowhere to be found. In fact, there was a stranger standing at the lounge. But seeing how the things were still in their place, Harry supposed whoever the stranger was not a burglar. The oddest thing however is that the stranger was talking with a lion Harry identified as Keroberos. Harry thought that nobody could beat Lucius Malfoy's hair in most-silky-as-finely-spun-freshly-woven-silk-hair category, but the stranger had easily beat the vile pureblood. His lilac-tinted silver hair, like the moon, had to be at least eight feet long, the bottom half being kept in a twist braid. He wore white Chinese style robes trimmed with yellow and white pants, he also wore a dark blue armor underneath the pure white robes. Beneath the short bangs were ice blue eyes with slits like a cat's. There were also angelic white wings on his back. Harry's jaw dropped, all in all, the man-angel-whatever looked really stunning.

Sakura suddenly dropped what she was holding. "(Yue-san!), she cried as she launched herself to hug the man.

"(Mistress)", the man said adoringly as he stroked Sakura's hair.

"(I told you to call me Sakura)", the girl said.

Harry was dumbfounded. Touya picked up the groceries that Sakura dropped. "(Yue, don't tell me you flew all the way from Japan when you sensed Sakura was in danger)"

"(He's right, Yue-san. I was really worried when Yukito-san was suddenly here and fainted right at the doorstep. Please don't do that again)", Sakura said.

Harry decided it was a good time to retreat (after all he understood nothing of the conversation), so he went to the kitchen and put down his own bag of groceries he was bringing. He shook his head; his new family was strange. They have magical beasts and beings that he hasn't encountered in his books. They were hiding something, that was clear enough and Harry was determined to find out what. But first, he must worry not getting expelled from Hogwarts.

He returned to the living room and still found the handsome stranger, Keroberos the lion, Touya and Sakura talking enthusiastically about something. Harry gave a light cough; they were still at it. He coughed a louder 'Ahem', everybody in the attention turned to him.

"(Who's this?)", Yue asked pointing a finger at Harry.

"My cousin from the Amamiya's side, Potter Harry", Sakura explained. "Harry, this is Yue"

Harry wasn't sure if he would say 'nice to meet you', this person seems to be aloof and cold. In fact, Yue haughtily turned away and looked at Harry as if he's dirt beneath his bare feet. "Don't worry Yue's usually like that to people", the green-eyed girl said.

"Let's prepare lunch", Touya interrupted, "I'm sure Yuki's hungry with all of what you've done, Yue"

"Where's Yukito, by the way? Wasn't he in the couch before we left?", Harry inquired loudly.

Touya gave him a dry stare. "Watch"

The floor lit up with the same magic circle earlier. Wings surrounded Yue's form and for a few seconds was lifted on the air before the wings unfolded and disappeared behind _Yukito's_ back.

"What?", Harry gaped. Now, he was confused. Yukito and Yue were one? The same person? "I'm confused", he grumbled and scratched his hair making it messier than it already is.

"Don't worry it's not that complicated", Sakura said.

"So, what? Yue's some kind magical being hiding inside Yukito? Does he know?", Harry demanded. Harry recalled the incident on his First Year with Quirrelmort. Some part of him was afraid if this was the same.

"Don't worry, Harry-Harry's your name, right?- I'm aware of Yue's existence", Yukito answered with smiling eyes.

"So, what are you?", Harry asked. Yue/Yukito and Keroberos were nowhere in his books. Were they even magical? Were they like the centaurs and goblins?

"Hmmm… I guess guardians would be the most accurate word", Sakura answered. "They're friends, Harry, so don't worry about them harming you"

Harry nodded dumbly. Actually, all of this just made him more confused and more curios. He needed answers. They called Fujitaka about visiting Eriol. The man allowed them to provided that Yukito would come with Sakura and Harry.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura gaped at the large magnificent black and white timber-framed Tudor manor house in front of her. She didn't expect Eriol to live in such a grand house. Harry was also looked at the building with surprise.

"Here we are, Reed Manor", Yukito said enthusiastically. In his mind, Yue was silent and brooding. Oh well, the moon guardian had always been a tsundere.

"Your friend lives here, Sakura?!", Harry exclaimed.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I guess so"

Kero flew out from Sakura's bag and looked up at the large manor house. "Oh, Reed Manor. Haven't been here for a long time"

"Kero-chan, somebody might see you!", Sakura admonished lightly.

"It's alright, this place is pretty isolated just as Clow would've wanted it", Kero said.

"Shall we go inside, then?", Yukito motioned at the door bell which he ringed when everyone agreed.

As if on cue, the giant, ornate gates opened automatically. Sakura sensed a bit of magic that opened it.

The three of them walked (or in Kero's case, fly) in the cobbled courtyard while silently admiring the elaborate, manicured garden. They stopped at the main door. Sakura knocked the door three times. There was a shuffling of feet from the inside and the door was opened by a beautiful woman around her late 20's with long red hair, milky white skin, and warm brown eyes wearing green Chinese collared top and matching pants. Harry couldn't help but compare the woman to a veela.

"Mizuki-sensei", Sakura greeted and proceeded to give the woman a hug.

"Tsukishiro-san, Sakura-chan, Keroberos. Welcome", the woman acknowledged. She looked at Harry, "and who might you be?"

For a moment, Harry couldn't find his voice still stunned at the beautiful woman in front of him. When he found it, he stammered, "Umm….ah. I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you", The woman's face gave a slight hint of surprise when he said his name. He reached out a hand which the woman shook. "Kaho Mizuki, I was Sakura's teacher in elementary. Harry Potter, you say? It's good to finally put a face to a famous name"

Harry did not know how to react to that. He was famous, yes, for something that had cost his parents' lives. He wasn't comfortable being called the Boy-Who-Lived, as the child Messiah of the Wizarding World.

"Come in", Kaho said as she opened the door wider so the four could enter. The inside was just as grand as the outside. The panels were rich oak, the ceiling had an intricate plasterwork, the floors were carpeted which muffled their footsteps, and the walls were lit up by many small candles. They followed Kaho who lead them to the drawing room.

"Welcome", a rich, deep voice greeted them.

"Eriol-kun!", Sakura greeted back. She bowed at the dark-haired, blue-eyed boy that looked around her own age, "Thank you for accommodating us. We're sorry to intrude"

Eriol waved his hand, "Don't worry. I know what exactly you're here for". He then looked at Harry who squirmed uncomfortably under the critical gaze. "Harry Potter, right? The Boy-Who-Lived. I'm sorry about your parents, I've heard thy were great wizards"

Harry looked at Eriol with surprise, "You knew them?"

The dark-haired boy gave a small chuckle, "Hardly, though I've heard their deeds. Facing the Dark Lord three times in a duel is not an easy feat, you know"

"They did?", Harry asked, surprised at the revelation.

"Oh yes, they did. Actually Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom also did too, face him thrice, I mean. It's such a shame what happened to those two", Eriol said.

"What happened to them?", Harry asked curiosly.

Eriol looked at him with eyes that said that the question be never asked, "You should find out soon enough"

"Anyways, we're here because we need help for Harry's hearing", Sakura said bluntly.

"Look at the library. I'm sure that Spinel can help you", Eriol explained. "The library is this way."

They passed a few twists and turns around, staring in awe at the grandiose of the house. They stopped before a set of double doors. They opened it, and found a huge library with vaulted ceilings and several high bookshelves with ladders in each of them. The thick drapes were drawn and the big, ornate windows magnified the natural light that was outside. Sakura was reminded of his Father's basement library. His father's seems to be more cramped version of this one. Harry was a constant visitor to the Hogwarts library because of Hermione, and this library hardly seems to be a match for the school's.

"Welcome", a bored voice said. Harry looked around for the source of the voice, and saw a black cat, or at least what looked like a black cat; it was flying with his butterfly-like wings, it also had pointy ears and a curled tail. Harry blinked, it looked like Keroberos.

"Oh, Suppi! Long time no see, come on let's get sweets", Kero greeted excitedly.

Suppi looked at Kero with his half-lidded eyes, "Go away, Kero. This is a library; noisy stuffed toys are not allowed"

"What did you say?!", Kero retorted, plushy fist positioned for a fight.

"Now, now, Kero-chan", Yukito placated, "You can go to the kitchen to get sweets. We need Spinel here to help us"

Kero mock-sobbed, "You don't want me anymore"

"It's not like that, Kero-chan. I'm sure you can ask Eriol-kun about playing video games", Sakura said.

Kero zoomed out of the library with a loud "YAY". Everybody in the room sighed. "So, what are we looking for?", Sakura asked.

"Books on wizard law", Harry answered.

"Wizard, you say. I think we don't have much on the subject. I think I know where to look for it though", Suppi said.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura virtually did not help, whatsoever in Harry's research. She didn't have Englsih vocabulary that wide and her inability would be more of hindrance than help. So she opted to go to Eriol for no particular reason.

"(Eriol-kun)", Sakura greeted. "(It's good to see you again. I'd like to show you this)". She reached out to her book bag and got the Sakura book. She unlocked the book and used her magic to make one of the cards float. It was a card displaying a girl wearing wings on her head with an expression of joy on her face, she was also embracing a heart with wings. The label that was scrawled read, "The Hope"

"(It's my first original card)", she said proudly as she handed the card to Eriol.

He examined it more closely, "(It's impressive, Sakura-san. To be able to turn all the negative magic of The Nothing into something that fuels the Human Spirit like Hope. Clow Reed have truly chosen his heir well)"

"(Um, I don't know, Eriol-kun. I'm still a child, I have challenges yet to overcome)", Sakura said.

"(What makes you think so?)", Eriol asked worriedly.

"(I've been having dreams lately)", Sakura shuddered trying to remember, "(There was green light then and hit a boy around 17 or 18, then he didn't breathe. Then, there was this rat-like man who took his own flesh, got a bone from the grave and worst of all, Harry's blood to perform a ritual)", Sakura paused and took a deep breath, her heart was heavily pounding on her chest, "(Then, there was this baby with a big head with scaly skin and snakelike features dumped into the cauldron)", she shut her eyes. "(I don't want to remember anymore)".

Eriols's eyes was huge as saucers. He recognized the ritual, of course he does. It was one of vilest, most forbidden rituals in magic, to revive the body of a maimed or disfigured form. Only the most desperate of the most pathetic would willingly do something as vile as that.

Eriol patted her back in a comforting manner. "(Thank You)", Sakura said silently.

"(Since when did the dreams begin?)", he asked.

"(Since…since… those Dementors attacked us)", Sakura answered. Trying not to cry as she remembered the depressing thoughts that awashed her when those creatures attacked. Normally, she was a lively girl, but of course, she was not immune to sadness. The feel of the Nothing taking all that is important from her away when she was 12, the thought of losing her family and her most important feeling. She suppressed the thoughts.

Eriol took a bated breath. He was counting one to ten to try to calm himself down. How dare they attack his daughter? (Well, his other half's daughter, but he's allowed to worry for Sakura). He was trying not to let anger reign his emotions. "(I did not See this-)"

"(Otou-san did)", Sakura interrupted.

"(But you were serious when you said Dementors attacked)", Eriol continued. Sakura nodded.

"(The Dementors are controlled by the Ministry of Magic. It must have been an inside job if they ended up in the place you were staying. Somebody must have wanted to harm or kill you)', he added.

"(Or Harry)", Sakura said. Eriol considered this for a moment, he was not getting subscription from the Daily Prophet, but he was aware of the strate of turmoil present in there. He didn't want to involve himself in Wizarding politics, Clow Reed did that and the dead man certainly wanted the world of Wizards away from him as much as possible because most of them were narrow-minded and prejudiced with their own greatness (he garnered fame in the world as powerful magician that rivaled Merlin. The Clow Cards also garnered the reputation of being one of the most powerful artifacts in the world)

"(I'm have an idea of what is going on in the wizarding world. I'm aware that Voldemort returned last summer. Sakura-san, do you remember a horrible feeling like your stomach sinks and wrongness just permeated all across your body?)", Eriol inquired.

"(Yes, last June. It doesn't involve Harry, isn't it? I don't want my cousin to be harmed)", Sakura said.

Eriol sighed, "(Unfortunately, no. His fate is closely tied to the Dark Lord)"

"(But what can I do?)", Sakura demanded, "(What is the purpose of my power if I cannot protect my family?)"

Eriol just gave a mysterious smile, "(I'm sure you will be able to, Sakura-san. Remember, everything will surely be alright)"

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry stretched out his right arm out and yawned tiredly. Honestly, library work is not something he is suited for. Hermione does this job. He yawned tiredly. His arms have become limp from carrying all those tomes and volumes of old books.

"Harry, are you alright?", Yukito asked. He was left with the man since Sakura left earlier. They did not talk much because they were too busy researching.

"Yeah. Just a little tired, that's all", Harry answered. He turned his gaze towards the window, it was already twilight. "We should return to London"

"Yeah, we should", Yukito agreed. "We need to look for Sakura"

They found Sakura talking with Eriol in Japanese. Eriol offered to call a can instead of waiting for one. They talked for some time. Eriol interrogated Harry regarding his life at Hogwarts. When the cab arrived, the four, Eriol, Kaho, Spinel, and Nakuru waved them goodbye.

Nakuru especially clingy to Sakura. Rubbing her cheek and hugging the girl tightly as they said their farewell.

"You should return soon. I would love to have you in my house", Eriol said.

"Sure!", Sakura said happily.

They returned at the apartment round half past six in the evening. They stopped at the door when they found something.

"Looks like a letter", Yukito said as he bent down to pick it up. "It's addressed to you, Harry"

Harry hurriedly took the letter, silently hoping that this letter better be not from the Ministry.

 _Harry,_

 _You should've stayed with the Dursleys. Did you believe in those muggles taking you in? I know they're on Lily's side of the family, but how can you be so sure that they can be trusted? You are safe in Privet Drive. I know things aren't really good with your aunt's, but you've got protection there against Lord Voldemort. We will collect you there. We shall get you there soon._

 _-Moody_

As if on cue, several cracks of apparition echoed throughout the street.

 **Oh, lookie there, a cliffie! I'm sorry if things are a little bit too chunky but honestly this was the only way I found to insert Yukito/Yue into the story while they're still in England. And Eriol makes an appearance as well...hopefully, Eriol fans enjoyed that. I think I made a plot hole along the way... please tell me if you can spot a plot hole/grammar mistakes/spelling mistakes.**

 **As for Yukito, the reason he compared his hair to Malfoy's is because I based the manga coloring rather than the anime one.**

 **Drop a PM on m inbox. My inbox needs some love...**

 **Don' forget to review on your way out! Thank you very much for reading and see you soon!**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Randomness II

**OHMYGAHD! GOALS ACHIEVED!This fic reached 117 follows and 87 faves and 50 reviews. *squeals excitedly like a pig that I am*. Thank you very much, my dear readers. THANK YOU!You don't know how happy I am now that I reached more than 100 follows. Can you guys give me extra support and help me reach 100 faves by the sixth chapter?** **I'm not forcing you to, but if you have time to hit fave or follow please do so if you like this story.**

 **Who saw the new CCS manga chapter? I'm not spoiling anything, but I'm celebrating since SyaoSaku is baaaaack! I think the new manga will be tied into TRC since Sakura(CCS) appeared on TRC. The last pages are like indication of it. Also, if you haven't read it, dear CCS fans, you better read it now and be choked on the full sweetness that is SyaoSaku.**

 **First of all, I apologize. Many of you are excited what will happen after the cliffie, but the aftermath may not meet your expectations. So, I'm sorry for that. Second of all, this is a filler chapter, an extra-long filler chapter at that because I feel like I couldn't jump straight onto Harry's trial like that. So, sorry for that.**

 **I'm looking for a beta reader. PM me if you want to be one. Please, I need it.**

 **Anyways, here's the fifth chapter of "The Hearthold of Light". Enjoy!**

As if on cue, several cracks of apparitions echoed throughout the street. The muggles were blissfully ignorant probably watching their tellies in a too-high volume. Harry looked at the new arrivals and recognized a few. A brown-haired man with shabby clothes whom Harry recognized as Professor Lupin and an old man whose face was littered with hideous scars and a fake eye whizzing all around, Mad-Eye Moody. There was also a dark-skinned man who wore purple robes and a single hoop and another woman, who looked the youngest there, whose hair was in a violent shade of violet. Four others accompanied them.

"Good evening. How can we help you?", Yukito greeted kindly. Harry noted the sharp edge to his voice.

"We're going to take Harry away", Mad-Eye Moody growled, taking a step forward and walking towards Harry. He took Harry by his arm and pulled him away forcefully, it was only pure willpower and stubbornness that enabled Harry to stay in place right the apartment's doorstep.

"I'm not going with you! You can't take me away!", Harry protested and pulling away his arm from Mad-Eye's strong grip.

Sakura was suddenly overcome with pre-battle jitters. The air seemed to tense up and electric current ran through it. Her instincts overtook her. "Please stop that", Sakura pleaded, Star Staff in her hand. She started to pull Harry's body away from the scarred man, starting an impromptu tug-of-war withHarry as a rope. After much force, the former Auror let him go.

"I'm fine here, professor. Thank you very much", Harry said coldly, rubbing his sore arm.

The door suddenly opened and out came Touya who noticed the intruders and glared fiercely at them. "You have no business here"

"Oh no, in fact, we have. We have to take Harry to a much safer place", the dark-skinned man said.

If anything, Touya's glare became sharper. "Harry's perfectly safe here"

Mad-Eye Moody snorted, "Safe? With you? A bunch of clueless muggles? Don't fool me, boy. Believing in these complete strangers, eh, Harry? You should know better than that the Dark Lord is back. Letting them take you in was a mistake. Come here now, Harry"

"No", Harry said firmly.

"Harry, I'm afraid you don't understand. You're not safe here, they aren't either. So please come with us, Dumbledore's orders", Remus said peacefully.

"No. I don't want to. I'm staying here. They're offering me a chance of being away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. And why should I obey Dumbledore? I'm not his pawn or something. Go away!", Harry yelled.

"Yeah right, what about you leave and never come back?", Touya suggested.

"You leave us with no choice then", Mad-eye said ominously.

A chorus of "STUPEFY" was heard. Sakura pulled out a card and shouted, "Shield", forming an invisible barrier of protection around Harry, Yukito, Sakura, and Touya.

Yukito was about to transform when Touya said loudly, "(It's okay, Yuki. Go inside we'll handle these weaklings)"

Yukito was about to protest, but Touya gave him a reassuring smile. He entered the abode. Yukito found Keroberos in his false form hovering with an anxious expression on his plushy face. "(You too as well?)", Yukito asked.

"(Yeah)", the guardian confirmed, "(said something about revealing too much. Damn it, Touya's just secretive)"

"(It's fine. Touya put himself as the family's protector of sorts, so he'll put himself at risk. Don't worry, I'm sure Sakura-chan and Touya will be okay)", Yukito said calmly.

Meanwhile outside, Sakura was still using Shield from the assault of the witches and wizards, she did not want to harm them. Touya, however, saw them as a threat. He launched himself into the air, outside of the protective barrier and whipped out an ofuda.

"Kaze, kakō" _Wind, descend_ , Touya muttered. A blast of strong wind blew the wizards away and scattered their forces. They all landed on the ground with 'thud', on their backs with sore bottoms.

"Leave", Touya said in a warning voice. "If you don't, I'll strike you with lightning"

"Oh, that's just a bluff", Dedalus Diggle spoke up nervously. Raising up his wand. All of the others stood up and pointed their wands at Touya. Sakura still had the shield up.

"Raitei Shourai" _God of Thunder, come forth._ Forks of thunder discharged from the paper and struck an inch away from the attackers' faces. It was obvious that Touya only wanted to intimidate and not to harm them (although he would not hesitate to cause more damage if they continued their attacks).

 _"Leave"_ , Touya emphasized sending a dagger-like glare to the members of the Order. "I won't miss the next time", he added, his fingers holding another ofuda.

"I'll stay with them, end of story", Harry said

"This is not the last time, brat", growled Mad-Eye. The wizards chose the wiser decision and disapparated from the area. Sakura returned the 'Shield' to card form.

Harry tried not to show his surprise at how easily Touya defeated all the wizards. There was no spell like that, not even a 'Ventus' could do something like he did. Plus, what was the hocus-pocus that he did with the lightning?! Touya definitely is powerful. Was Sakura just as powerful as well? Harry realized that he did nothing and all the time was protected by Sakura's shield. He realized that the group's objective was him.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Order was in chaos. More than one member was shocked when the ones sent to retrieve Harry came back emptyhanded. There were two aurors, a retired one famous for his paranoia, a former DADA teacher who was also a werewolf, and four other grown-up witches and wizards; they could not fathom he fact that they failed.

"They're not muggles", Kingsley immediately said as they entered the threshold of the kitchen where meetings are held.

"So what are they?", a man with balding red hair, Arthur Weasley, asked.

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know. I first thought enemy wizards, but then the boy used paper and the girl used a toy-like scepter. Maybe, some magic in the East not used here."

"The elder boy used some elemental magic with his paper thingy and threatened to hit us with lightning", Tonks said in an I-don't-believe-it tone. The metamorphagus was still rubbing her backside where she landed painfully earlier.

"The girl also cast a powerful magical barrier around her and her companions", the squeky voice of Dedalus Diggle added.

"I've sent an owl to the Japanese Ministry earlier if they have citizen matching Mrs. Figg's description. They're probably not bothered to reply", Arthur Weasley said. The minister would certainly be suspicious about his inquiry now that Fudge became more stupid and more paranoid. Fudge would probably think he was seeking an alliance with the Japanese.

Everybody on the table was silent. "So what do we do then? Harry needs help in his hearing and I doubt the Japanese know our laws here. He's still not safe. What do we tell the children?", the worried voice of Mrs. Weasley asked.

Silence reigned once again. "That's for Dumbledore to decide, not us", Mad-Eye Moody said.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Touya looked at Harry, "Sit down. We'll answer your questions". Harry promptly obeyed. Touya plopped down on the couch,

Everybody was in the lounge, including Mr. Kinomoto who returned a few minutes ago and was informed of the incident earlier.

"First of all, what are you people?", Harry asked.

"I'm an onmyoji, Sakura's a sorceress, Father's complicated.", Touya said, not beating around the bush,

Harry's mind went blank as he tried to process Touya's words. In the end, he only said, "What?". Sorceress? And what was in Mr. Kinomoto that made him complicated? He felt like a headache coming. He did not know such things existed. "Okay. Stop. I feel like I'm going to get a headache. Please start from the top."

"So a long time ago, a child was born between Xiurong Li of China and Alexander Reed of England…", Kero started.

Harry raised his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop just-", Harry massaged his temples, "-tell me what you are"

"I'm an onmyoji", Touya started, "Onmyodo is Japanese style spell-casting where we use ofuds like the paper I used earlier to cast any of the five elements. Mostly, we do exorcisms which I get dragged often. Remember what I told you about ghosts? Sometimes ghosts get violent so there's a need to exorcise them. Also, one of the key aspects to Onmyodo is divination. "

"Uh huh", Harry nodded, "Does the ministry in your country know about this?"

"As my dad said, the ministry keeps track of all its magic-users. Although onmyoujis are not bound by the International Statute of Secrecy because our closeness of the art to the Imperial Court. Speaking of exorcisms, we need to get rid of that scar in your forehead. It's possessed. ", Touya said simply.

"W-w-what?", he sputtered.

Touya looked at him straight in the eye, "Does that scar give you nightmares? I mean is it in pain whenever you wake up?"

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. "Yes, they hurt whenever I get visions from Lord Voldemort."

Touya's eyes widened like saucers. "Onii-chan, what does that mean?", Sakura asked.

"It means it's more complicated than I thought. The soul latching on that scar might be parasitic. I don't think I've encountered something like this before."

Fujitaka gave a hearty chuckle, "That's because you always got taken to the low-ranking jobs. You can ask the higher-ups in your department about this."

"You know the reason!", Touya said, "One of my goals in life is to get a college degree. I'm tired of people over there asking why I'd rather be an astronomer rather than be an onmyoji. I like the job, yes since I can practice my magic more, but I'm tired of people asking about their horoscope!"

Yukito laughed, "You're the best diviner they have, To-ya."

"What can I say? It's in the blood.", Touya deadpanned. He changed the topic slightly, "Harry, you any good at divination?"

"No", Harry answered flatly.

"Good for you", the Kinomotos chorused.

"They're so mysterious all the time. It's kinda useless to have dream visions when you do not even know what they mean!", Sakra complained.

"I could not block out any of my visions which are dreadful", Fujitaka lamented.

"I don't get it why the Ministry employees back home would bug me all the time about their fortune", Touya added.

"Wow", Harry commented awkwardly. "Must be one hell of a life you have."

Sakura stared at him with a serious look on her normally cheerful face, "You don't know half of it."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Li Syaoran was staring at the telephone intently. He was looking at it as if it could bore holes on the device's plastic material. Three…Two…One…

RING, RING

His hands flew to grab the receiver. He did not want his sisters to eavesdrop his conversation or else he will be bound in another round of their endless teasing. Honestly, what's up with those women?

"(Hello, Sakura)", he greeted. His voice, soft.

"(Syaoran-kun! I'm so glad to hear you again!)", Sakura's voice said happily over the phone.

"(Me too, Sakura. How's England?)", Syaoran asked.

"(Uwah, it's really amazing! There are big palaces and old places in here. It's really different from Japan and Hong Kong. Oh yeah, Eriol-kun's house is amazing as well. It's big and old. You know like in story books)", she gushed out. The Chinese boy stiffened at the mention of the English sorcerer's name. Even though he proved to be not hostile, Eriol still managed to grate his nerves. His all-knowing demeanor and "harmless" trials he put Sakura years ago was still something he was not over with.

"(Oh yeah, you're staying with your relatives, right? How were they? Are they treating you well?)", he interrogated.

He could practically hear Sakura frown over the receiver. It was weird. "(They were mean. The Dursleys were okay at first but then we found out that they were abusing Harry. It was bad, Syaoran-kun! They were treating him like a prisoner! They locked him up in a cupboard when he was young!)"

"(What?!)", he blurted out, shocked. "(They were locking up this Harry person?! So where are you staying now?)"

"(In an apartment we rented in London)", Sakura answered. "(Ne, Syaoran-kun. I wish you were here.)"

Syaoran's features softened, "(Me too, Sakura. I hope I can enjoy England with you.)"

"(Oh yeah. I wish you could meet Harry. He's really nice and polite. His parents died when he was young and we took him away from his relatives.)", Sakura said.

"(What's his last name?)", Syaoran asked.

"(Oh, Potter)"

"(Harry Potter?)", Syaoran gaped. "(Harry Potter is your cousin?!)"

"(Hoe? Syaoran-kun you know Harry?)", Sakura asked.

Syaoran calmed down from his surprise. "(Yeah. He's famous even here in Hong Kong. He defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. We don't really interfere with the wizards so much. But yeah, he's famous)"

"(You know about wizards?)"

"(Yeah. You know that Hong Kong is under Britain, right? Well, there were wizards who came with the normal folk intent with conquering and show the "barbarians" proper magic. Long story short, the big clans here in China fought off the English invaders and defeated them easily.)", Syaoran told her.

"(Hoe. I didn't know that magical China was invaded by wizards)"

"(Anyways)", Syaoran said deciding to change the topic. "(How long have you known about wizards and witches?)"

"(Hoe? Since August 2)", Sakura answered.

Syaoran mentally counted how many days Sakura spent with Harry. "(Four days? What are you planning?)"

"(We're accompanying Harry to his hearing. Me and onii-chan will stand as witnesses. You see, he's gonna be kicked out of his school and we're trying to prevent that.)"

"(I see. I've heard that the English government is corrupt. Best of luck, Sakura. I love you)"

"(I love you too, Syaoran)"

He put the receiver down and sighed. He could hear loud giggles coming from behind the door. His sisters peeked out and sporting wild grins.

"(Sooo…)", one of the females started.

"(What did you talk about to your Ying Fa?)", another said with a conspiring smile.

Syaoran sighed and looked up at the ceiling wondering what did he do in his previous life to deserve this.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dumbledore was an enigmatic man. Some others would say he was good; others say he was bad. But he's only a man and he makes mistakes. One of such mistakes was trusting Mrs. Figg to secure Harry. Now, the Potter child is away with people that are outliers in the whole game. He thought he had secured the future of the Wizarding World and now, new players sudeenly joined the game. Worse, Dumbledore didn't know what their intentions are. The Asian guests who took Harry away are dangers to his ultimate plan.

He silently apparated to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and entered the grim old house expecting Harry to be inside, only to expect the silent faces of the organization's members looking at him. He immediately sensed a problem.

"I take it that Harry is not here. What did go wrong?", Dumbledore said, half-announcing, half-asking.

"The family that took him in had magic. We were wrong in our assumption. They probably thought that we were hostile so they chased us away", Kingsley said calmly.

Dumbledore's face scrunched up in confusion, "How exactly?"

"Some kind of Japanese elemental magic", Tonks said, "Wind magic the handsome dude sent us all flying away in our backsides and it still hurts."

"That was inappropriate, Tonks, but thank you very much", Remus Lupin reprimanded, "I have reasons to believe that the one who one of Harry's cousin is an onmyodo. However, I'm still not quite sure what the girl is."

"Ah, the children you mean. I haven't heard of onmyodo in a long time. Although the art itself is rarely practiced these days. Are you sure that the girl is not a witch?", Dumbledore queried. 'This isbad, they're powerful', he thought.

"No, she used a star scepter. Honestly, it looked like a muggle toy more than anything", Remus replied.

Dumbledore paused and processed Remus's words. "A scepter, you mean? Last time I've heard someone who used other than a wand was-", he paused as he tried to remember. An image flashed in his head. A tall, slender man with dark hair gathered in a low ponytail and blue eyes with a serene and calm aura all around him dressed in elaborate black, white, and yellow robes inspired by both western and eastern style of clothing. The man Dumbledore wanted to become, "Clow Reed."

"Reed, you mean?", Mad-Eye Moody growled, "That poncy blighter? What? He had a child in this century or something?"

"We do not know, Moody. Although, I'm quite curious where you get the enmity for Clow Reed", Dumbledore said.

"He denied helping in the war with Grindelwald which got my mother killed. Bloody bastard said it was not his business to interfere with the war.", the old auror said bitterly.

"Ah, I see", Dumbledore said, "Anyways, regardless whether Headmaster Reed is involved or not, Harry's fate is still unsure. I have speculation that Clow Reed was involved."

The kitchen was silent for a moment. "What makes you think that a dead man like Clow Reed was involved?", Sirius asked. He was worried for his godson. The former Azkaban convict did not know much about Clow Reed except that he was one of the most vocal supporters of muggles and muggleborns. His parents had despised the man and respected him at the same time because of his power.

"Clow Reed is not a wizard, he's a magician and one of the most powerful one at that. He's often believed to be the reincarnation of Merlin. Headmaster Reed is also known as one of the best seers of all time and the mentor of Cassandra Trelawney and Cassandra Vablatsky. The last news I've heard about him is that he died in Japan. The people who took Harry in are Japanese.", Dumbledore said simply.

Sirius snorted, "It can't be. It's just got to be a coincidence."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "Ah, that's where you get wrong, Sirius. As Clow Reed would've said, "Nothing in the world is coincidence. Everything is inevitable"."

'Which brings more danger to my plan', Dumbledore thought. If these inevitable things keep on happening, his plans would be foiled and the Dark Lord may not fall!

Fate, as they say, is a fickle thing.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **August 6**_

"Wouldn't the neighbors question about an owl flying in the morning?", asked Touya as Hedwig landed on the window sill carrying a copy of the day's Daily Prophet in her beak.

Harry shrugged, "Muggles would believe what they see."

Harry started to flip through the newspaper's pages in a furious pace. A deep scowl etched his face. "Nothing", he said as he leafed through, "Nothing", he said again as he flipped another page. "NOTHING!", he yelled as he threw the newspaper to the table.

The copy rolled limply on the table where everyone was having breakfast. Harry felt the Kinomotos and Yukito staring at him. "Please don't do that again, Harry", Mr. Kinomoto stated.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, I won't. I'm sorry"

"That's fine", the man said calmly, "Although I'm quite curious why are you so angry if I may ask."

Harry frowned. "There's no news about Voldemort. They're not reporting anything!"

"I don't think so. You mentioned that he returned last June right? I think Voldemort himself is laying low and gathering his forces before he makes any hasty moves", Mr. Kinomoto concluded.

"Yeah, I think so", Harry said.

"Oi, Harry", Touya called out. Harry saw that the Japanese were flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that the newspaper is slandering you?"

Harry paused. "What slandering? What do you mean?"

Touya turned the paper for Harry to see, "'A tale worthy of Harry Potter'?", Harry said, surprised, "'Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next'… I don't, I don't understand"

"Looks like they're discrediting you and Albus Dumbledore", Touya said simply. "Isn't Dumbledore the guy who left you with the Dursleys?"

"Yeah", Harry said.

"I'm gonna punch him in the face", Touya promised.

"Please don't, onii-chan", Sakura said.

"I don't know what the Prophet got against me or the Ministry either", Harry protested.

Mr. Kinomoto's chopsticks suddenly dropped. "Otou-san, daijoubu?", Sakura asked.

"Oh yes, I am Sakura-san. Harry, are you saying that the newspaper is being controlled by the government and they're slandering you?", the man said as he picked up his eating utensils.

"It seems so", Harry answered.

"Oh my", Mr. Kinomoto said with smiling eyes. "We'll probably run into some trouble in your hearing."

Harry shuddered, those smiling eyes planned something devious. "Yeah, but I trust that the Council of Magical Law.", Harry said. He was not sure if he's saying the right words.

"It's still under the Ministry of Magic, who knows if the Minister tries to boycott your hearing", Mr. Kinomoto said.

"It's possible", Harry agreed.

"First, old men leaving children in abusive homes. Second, newspapers controlled by the government; said government is filled to the brim with corruption. My opinion of magical society of Britain is getting better and better", Touya said sarcastically. He shrugged, "Not that Japan is better, but at least, we don't use owls for mail."

"Now, now, onii-chan. Don't be so mean, I'm sure there's also good stuff in here. Eriol mentioned that the school here in Britain is the best in Europe.", Sakura chided.

"Sakura-chan's right, Touya. Don't be so pessimistic", Yukito added.

"Speaking of Eriol-san. Sakura-san, can you give me his number? We have something to talk about regarding Harry's hearing.", Fujitaka said.

"Oh yeah, otou-san, it's listed on my contacts", Sakura said. Handing over a thin notebook.

Her father received the notebook with his usual smile. "Thank you, Sakura-san. If you don't mind, I'm going to talk to him now."

Fujitaka left the lounge and headed over to the telephone stand.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Because otou-san and the English gaki is conspiring something? I have to pity the bastards that will face their wrath", Touya answered.

Harry shuddered at the implication. Mr. Kinomoto did not seem to be the type that does not get angry, but really, really scary when sufficiently pissed off. Worse, you won't know if they're pissed off because they would hide their anger in a thin veneer of a smile. Eriol, from what Harry had gathered, seems to be the same and is too mature for his age. Harry's mind compared Eriol and Fujitaka to Dumbledore who was always serene and controlled. Harry could only pity the Ministry at what Mr. Kinomoto and Eriol planned for them. At least, he has help for his hearing.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Timeskip (2 days later)**_

 _ **August 8**_

Harry breathed the crisp, musty air of Diagon Alley. He walked ahead down the familiar street, Sakura, Touya, Yukito and Mr. Kinomoto trailing not far behind.

"Sugoi! This is place is full of magic!", Sakura said excitedly.

"Yue says nothing much has changed", Yukito added, looking around curiously.

"What could change? This place looks like it's stuck in the 1800s", Touya commented dryly.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be complaining about this. Let's go to business shall we?", Fujitaka said, walking up in the front of the group alongside Harry.

"What are we here for at first place?", Touya asked. He was slightly irritated that the few sparse people that littered the shopping district were looking at them as if they were from outer space. Maybe because of the fact that they not dressed in robes.

Most of them glanced at Harry at would start to whisper furiously at the witch or wizard nearest to them. The Japanese man scowled. Harry hung his head shamefully as he walked.

"To do shopping, of course!", Sakura said enthusiastically as she twirled around and ran ahead in the cobbled pathway.

"Oi, Sakura! Wait up!", Kero said loudly as he tried to catch up to Sakura. The people looked at the magical beast weirdly. More than one kid pointed at him at started to pester their parents to get them one.

"Why do we have to do shopping? Haven't we already gone shopping for Harry's clothes yesterday?", Touya complained.

"Touya-san, are you not curious about how magical folk in Europe is different from their Asian counterparts?", Fujitaka asked.

"Kind of, but my opinion of them is quite low. Oh yeah, are we not going to arrange the transfer of custody? I mean we're not Harry's magical guardians…", Touya trailed off.

"Yes, um. I agree on you guys taking custody of me", Harry said.

Fujitaka frowned, "I'm afraid, that cannot be easily arranged. Sure, we're your guardians legally since we've already arranged that two days ago. But magical guardianship is not something we could easily obtain"

"Why?", Harry asked. He wanted to stay with the Kinomotos, they were second to Sirius, of course. He wondered what happened to his godfather who was not replying to any of his letters he sent these past few days.

"First of all, we're probably not the ones who are supposed to have guardianship over you in your parents' last will and testament. Second of all, we wanted you to have a choice, Harry. You belong in the magical world more than the non-magical one. You should at least be happy in here and practice your independence", Fujitaka explained, putting a hand over Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you", Harry said.

"Hey everyone! Hurry up!", Sakura yelled as she waved at them.

They caught up to her and walked their way towards the big, white, crooked building at the end of the alley. Two armored goblins that stood outside the burnished bronze doors bowed at them. To Harry's surprise, the Japanese in their group bowed back.

"I've never seen wizards bow to goblins before", Harry commented.

"Well, they basically control the economy. You'd be an idiot not to respect them", Touya said offhandedly. "Plus we're not wizards, remember?"

'Right', Harry thought. Touya is an onmyoji, Sakura is a sorceress, Yukito is a vessel of some kind to a guardian (whatever that was), and Mr. Kinomoto was complicated as Touya said. But they cannot be _that_ different from wizards, right?

They entered another set of silver doors and into the marbled halls of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Mr. Kinomoto beelined to a vacant teller with Harry in tow.

"Good morning. We are here to view the last wills of James and Lily Potter, this is for legal purposes and regards to the guardianship of their son", Mr. Kinomoto explained to the goblin succinctly.

The goblin narrowed his eyes at the two before saying, "Follow me"

The goblin lead them to an office that held the sign 'Trust Office'. Sakura (who had Kero perched on her shoulder), Touya and Yukito were not far behind. "Wait here", the goblin said before he went inside.

Harry leaned on the wall, anxious and excited at the prospect of viewing his parents' last wanted to know what they wanted for his future or if any damn thing that happened to his life was caused by his parents' wishes.

He was broken in his daze when Mr. Kinomoto asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah", he answered hurriedly and honestly, "just a bit anxious and all"

The door opened and the head of the goblin peeked out. "Come inside", the creature instructed.

They went into the office. In the middle of the room was a mahogany table with a single goblin sitting on a high-backed chair. Two empty suits of armor was behind the goblin, by the window. There were cabinets that were filled with parchment on the sides.

"Good morning, Mr, Potter and guests. I am Ullknot of the Trust Division of Gringotts.", greeted the goblin, "please sit down"

The group made themselves comfortable. The goblin stood up and rummaged through the various organizers and extricated a piece of parchment and handed it to Mr. Kinomoto who scanned it briefly before handing it to Harry. On the parchment was written:

 _The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter_

 _We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter of sound mind and body declare this as our Last Will and Testament, declaring all previous wills null and void._

 _In the event of our death, we bequeath for the following to occur:_

 _First, regarding the guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter, we leave the guardianship to be passed in the following order:_

 _(1st) Sirius Orion Black_

 _(2nd) Frank Longbottom_

 _(3rd) Alice Longbottom_

 _(4th) Edgar Bones_

 _(5th) Remus Lupin_

 _Attached is a list of families our son is can be placed if the above mentioned are not allowed or not able to perform the duties of a guardian._

 _Second. To our son, Harry James Potter. I, James Charlus Potter, I leave the status as Scion and Heir of House Potter. He is to receive all the vauls under the Potter name as well as the Trust Vault set up by us (Vault 687) on his eleventh birthday..._

There was more to it, but Harry did not read that. Instead, he flipped to the attachment looking for a familiar name.

"Mr. Kinomoto, there's someone here listed as Nadeshiko Amamiya as potential guardians", Harry said.

"Yes, but aside from your welfare, we also want to grant what your parents wishes. We'll find a way that magical guardianship will be transferred to those who ought to have them."

Harry did not voice out his opinion, but his eyes widened in realization. "You mean-"

"Yes", Mr. Kinomoto said as if reading from Harry's thoughts. "Oh, don't worry Harry, I'm just seeing a few seconds into the future. I'm not a Legilimens."

They were going to find a way to set Sirius free. But for the meantime, other important matters is at hand, such as: Harry's hearing.

The goblin gave a toothy grin, "This ought to be interesting. Rest assured, Mr. Reed. Gringotts will be willing to help if you need it."

Mr. Kinomoto smiled at the goblin. "I go by Kinomoto now, Ullknot. Please keep that in mind."

 **Notes (MUST READ!): For the last part, let's just say that Ulknot mistook Fujitaka's magical signature as Clow's because (duh), he's his reincarnation. (Let's just pretend that it happened, okay?). Also, let's pretend that the ofudas Syaoran and Touya use have the same activation sequence. Because come on, making ofudas are laborious. Also, pretend that the activation sequence of Syaoran's spells is said in Chinese and Touya's in Japanese. Onmyodo both has Chinese (specifically, Taoism) and Japanese elements in it. Let's just say, they go to the same supplies shop ;)**

 **Also for the Council of Magical Law thing, the CoML (I think) is under the DMLE since in the fourth book, Barty Crouch Sr., who was head of the DMLE at the time was the one heading the trial of the Lestranges and his son. So, the CoML or the DMLE is supposed to be the one holding Harry's hearing (look up:the difference between trial and hearing), not Wizengamot.**

 **I hope I satisfied the SyaoSaku fans with their scene, I'm not really good at writing romance but I'll try. So yeah, as you can see I made this as Manipulative! Dumbledore I know some of you will be turned off by that, but I'll try writing a manipulative-but-reasonable Dumbledore. In my story, it was Clow Reed who inspired Dumbledore's dubious morals.**

 **This is a rant with a bit of a spoiler from the manga: I DON'T WANT A WHOLE MONTH TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CARDS!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS YOU EXIT. REVIEWS MEAN MY LIFE. Even if its just one word, or a flame or constructive criticism. I accept them all! Drop a PM if you have suggestions to improve my story. Also, who wants to be my Beta Reader? PM me of you would like!**

 **REVIEW. . REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	6. Harry's Trial

**Heheh...*awkward***

 **23 reviews?! That is so much. OMG, I can't breathe. I would like to thank Unknown (guest reviewer) for suggesting her ideas. Thank you very much. Also, thank you for the 119 favorites and 173 follows. I'm so happy right now.**

 **So this chapter is a bit late, but it still came out. I apologize in advance to all my readers. Updates would not be probably be regular from here on out because school has started and I'm trying not to fail it. Anyways, here is the sixth chapter. I would like to thank my beta reader, Sweetie-Saphira for editing my work. Go check her out.**

 **Thank you, thank you very much for supporting my story.**

 **Warnings: OOCness**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing**

The twelfth of August rolled by quickly and before he knew it, Harry was lying on his bed at the rented apartment staring blankly at the ceiling, dread sinking in his stomach. He would not like to admit it, but he was nervous, today was the day of his trial. His future at Hogwarts is at stake. Hogwarts was the only home he'd known in the last four years; he did not want to be expelled. His nerves were doing an extra jiggly dance. He swallowed and rose out of bed.

Knock, knock

"Come in", Harry said.

Sakura came in, already dressed in a sleeveless pitch black dress that ended on her mid-thigh with a cape hanging on her back, the same length as the dress*; the dress was sewn all over with crystals that accumulated towards the waist line, her dress reminded Harry of the stars in the evening sky. "You look good", Harry praised.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. Better be prepared, Harry. We're going to the Ministry early just so we can be sure. Otou-san thinks that those in-charge would change the time of your trial."

"Yeah, thanks", Harry said drowsily.

He got his clothes and went to the shower. As he scrubbed his body, he thought about what happened these past four days. They went to Diagon Alley where Sakura bought too many sweets for Kero. Mr. Kinomoto almost carted off nearly every book in Ancient Runes and anything to do with History in Flourish and Blotts, now the man has debt to Harry who insisted on paying. Harry had to stop Touya from going to Knockturn Alley. And the interesting incident where Harry learned that owls practically worshipped Yukito and Yue. Apparently it had something to do with his talent of talking to the nocturnal avian creatures. (He still hadn't wrapped his mind around the fact were two people sharing a single body.) There was also the fact that Mr. Kinomoto went back the apartment late for the past three nights saying that he had to meet up with Eriol. The man assured Harry that everything will be alright in the hearing. Touya said that it will be more than alright since in his words, his otou-san was conspiring something with Eriol.

He stopped from his thoughts as he turned off the shower. He then started to dress himself in the new clothes that the Kinomotos bought for him. A black double breasted suit jacket with a white undershirt and gold tie underneath and matching black pants and black Oxford shoes. Harry inspected his reflection and deemed it respectable, if it weren't for his hair that was in the usual rat's nest; he picked up Wizard's Sculpting Gel and put it on his hair, he combed it down and smiled, he looked okay and healthy and for once, his hair wasn't messy.

He went out of his room and hurried downstairs to eat breakfast. The Kinomotos were usually up early, except for Sakura. (Harry thought that Kero probably charbroiled her if the redness in her arm he saw earlier was any indication). "Morning", he greeted.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you have a good sleep?", asked Mr. Kinomoto. The man was dressed in white dress shirt with an English cutaway collar , tied between the collar was a light purple ribbon, on top of it was a black vest and black slacks. **

"Yeah, thanks for the Dreamless Sleep potion. It really helped.", said Harry.

"Hmm…that prevents dreams but not the visions from Lord Whatshisname. So be careful, Harry", Touya added. Touya wore an ankle-length maroon colored changshan that veered to the right and had two horizontal Chinese buttons with a slit that went up to the waist. He wore white pants underneath the outfit and comfortable looking shoes. Yukito, who Harry observed was chomping down food down his stomach, wore a similar outfit except that the changshan was periwinkle, reached only until his knees, and black pants instead of white.

"You look good, Harry", Sakura complimented.

"Thanks", Harry said. They continued to eat breakfast in silence. It was only half past six in the morning. 'Merlin', Harry thought, 'do we have to go this early?'. His hearing was still in 9 AM in the front of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, specifically, in the Council of Magical Law. He shrugged, he had nothing to lose if he's early.

After they finished breakfast. Touya and Yukito fixed the table while Sakura and Harry washed the dishes, both of them were careful not to get water on their clothes. was reviewing papers, it probably had something to do with Harry's trial. Kero was popping sweets in his mouth.

When the four were finished with their chores and checking if their clothes had stains or not, they departed the apartment; it was 7 AM. The group of five (plus one sun guardian) rode a cab towards the heart of London, the driver raising an eyebrow at their diverse outfits. Thirty minutes later, they went down on some random street and started walking. Harry wasn't even sure what they were doing or where they were going. Eventually, they reached a part with shabby-looking offices, a pub, and an overflowing dumpster.

"Are you sure it's here?", asked Touya who was scrunching up his nose at the repugnant smell from the garbage.

"I'm quite sure it is, Eriol-san said that the visitor's entrance to the Ministry is around here", said Fujitaka.

They looked around for a moment. "I think it's there", said Sakura pointing to another pathway. "I can sense magic there".

"Let's go", said Mr. Kinomoto,

They walked on the pathway and turned to another one until they faced a red telephone booth. It was old and had missing glass panes. "Yeah, I think it comes here", said Touya. Everyone except Harry nodded in agreement. 'One of these days, they have to teach me that', he mentally took note. Kero was still petrified, pretending to be a stuffed toy and sat on Sakura's shoulder. Mr. Kinomoto opened the door and frowned. He sighed. "Let's go inside."

They went inside and tried to fold themselves inside the small telephone booth. Key word: tried. In the end, they decided to go in groups. Fujitaka and Harry went in first, but before they went, the archaeology professor instructed them on how to enter the Ministry. Touya, Yukito and Sakura watched as the interior of the booth separated itself and started to slid down the earth, another interior replaced the one that went down. The group of three stepped inside, found themselves cramped.

"(I thought it would be bigger on the inside)", muttered Yukito. All of them expected magical, British telephone boxed to be bigger on the inside.

"(Kero, press 62442 on the telephone)", Touya groaned out from his position, squished against one side.

The Beast flew up to the telephone and grumbled, "(I know that. I went with Clow here before)".

Yukito held the receiver, while Kero promptly pressed the numbers. The dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not coming from the receiver but rather, sounded loudly and clearly as though there was somebody else inside the cramped telephone booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Touya Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, here to escort Harry Potter who went in earlier for his disciplinary hearing", said Yukito.

There was a click then a rattle, a quick flash of silver flashed from the chute where coins usually go out. Yukito picked it up and handed over the square, silver badges to Sakura and Touya.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.", the cool female voice said.

"None of us have wands", Kero muttered.

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. The pavement rose up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then they could see nothing at all; there was a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, gold light appeared from their feet until it slowly rose up and wrapped around their surroundings.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day", said the invisible woman's voice. The door sprang open and the three of them stepped out.

"Ah, you're here already", said Mr. Kinomoto turning to face the three. They were an odd sight, wearing normal muggle clothes amidst the robed witches and wizards. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

They walked down the hall and stopped halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears.

"I don't think centaurs or goblins would do that", said Yukito suddenly. His companions looked at him weirdly. Yukito smiled amiably, "I'm just voicing out Yue's thoughts."

Touya gave the fountain a once over. "Hmmm…he's right. I haven't met centaurs though. But I bet goblins will never do that."

"Mou…you always leave me out with your magical adventures", said Sakura.

"Shut up, kaiju. You can be the next Clow Reed or whatever but you still need to finish your education", said Touya, ruffling Sakura's hair.

"You already have enough adventures with the cards", added Yukito.

"I guess so", muttered Sakura.

Harry thought about the weird pink cards that Sakura uses to cast magic. If those cards led her to adventures, then he needs to get the story from her after the trial.

They continued walking until they reached a desk which hung a sign labeled Security. A wizard with a bad shave was manning the station, he looked very bored. The wizard was reading today's edition of the Daily Prophet. Mr. Kinomoto gave a slight cough and the man put down his newspaper.

"Good Morning, we're here to escort Harry Potter", said the archaeologist.

"Step over here", said the wizard in a dull tone.

Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long, golden rod, thin and flexible and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.

The process was repeated with Touya, Sakura, Yukito and Fujitaka.

"Wand", the guard grunted. Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it onto a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing upon it.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"

"Yes," said Harry nervously.

"I keep this", said the guard and impaled the parchment in a brass spike. He thrusted the wand back to Harry to which he thanked the wizard for.

"What about you?", asked the guard drowsily.

"Oh no, we don't use wands. We're from the East, you see and we use a different kind of magic", explained Mr. Kinomoto.

The guard nodded and accepted the explanation.

"Hang on", he suddenly said, he pointed at Kero,

"Pets are not allowed inside"

"I'm not a pet, damn it!", complained Kero loudly. The wizard was taken aback and stared at Kero with surprise.

"You can speak?', the guard concluded.

Kero's eye twitched, "What do you take me for? Some dumb beast that plays tricks? Hell no!"

"O-okay", said the wizard dumbly.

"Now", Kero said crossing his arms over his small body, "you will allow my entry here. I cannot let my family be left alone with you, English wizards. What kind of guardian beast would I be if I let them in danger?"

"R-right", stuttered the guard.

"Anyways", interrupted Mr. Kinomoto, "can you please give us the directions to the office of the chief of Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Oh, take the lift to Level Two then, from there you'll be able to find it easily. It's near the Auror Headquarters", said the man in the same bored voice. "Hang on..."

The man looked at Harry's badge then at his forehead. Harry squirmed uncomfortably at the scrutiny. Thankfully, Touya held his shoulder and steered him away from the security desk. Harry could hear Sakura and Mr. Kinomoto thanking the guard. They quickly followed them towards golden gates where wizards and witches that streamed through. Mr. Kinomoto took lead and guided them to a smaller hall where there were at least twenty lifts that stood behind wrought golden grilles. The five (plus one; Kero opted to pop his head out of Sakura's bag) joined the crowd in one of them.

"Someone's staring at you", whispered Mr. Kinomoto to Touya.

Touya searched in the crowded lift to pinpoint who was looking at him, it was a familiar dark skinned wizard who was bald and broad-shouldered. The Japanese glared at him. The man looked away.

"(Is that one of the people who attacked you?)", asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"(Yes)", hissed Touya, still glaring daggers at the wizard's back.

"(Come on, onii-chan. Just get over it)", urged Sakura tugging Touya's changshan.

"(I won't get over it until I know what purpose they have for Harry)", growled Touya.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.", said a cool female voice.

The lift doors opened and the five of them stepped out of the lift. The dark-skinned wizard also went out and turned to a corner where stood a pair of heavy oak doors, the group of five followed the man until somebody, an old woman with a speed unremarkable of her age seized Mr. Kinomoto's hand.

"Clow, is that you?", the old woman asked, astonished.

Touya, Sakura and Yukito stiffened. Had the English known about Clow's reincarnations? The name Clow Reed held prestige and danger in the English magical community. The fact that their father is half of his soul is the family's most well-kept secret along with the fact that Sakura is currently the most powerful magic-user in the world.

Mr. Kinomoto turned to the old woman, she was stooped and her face is marred with so many lines, it looked like cobwebs.

"I'm sorry, Madam, who might you be?", asked Mr. Kinomoto kindly.

"Oh, it's me who should apologize, young man. That smile and those eyes reminded me of Clow Reed", the woman said in a loud voice. If the others noticed how loud the woman was, they ignored it and went on with their business, clearly, she was a respected figure.

"I'm afraid I'm not as skilled as Clow Reed was. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto", Mr. Kinomoto said kindly, reaching out a hand.

"Griselda Marchbanks, Mr. Kinomoto", the woman shook his hand. "Oh, I should be hurrying up now they've got a trial down the old courtroom and I smell rat with what Fudge is doing. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kinomoto."

"You as well, Madam Marchbanks", said Mr. Kinomoto pleasantly.

"Now where should we go?", asked Yukito.

"She said there was a trial down there…", trailed Sakura, "could it be yours, Harry?"

Mr. Kinomoto looked alarmed. "Can you scry, Sakura?", he asked in a low whisper.

The girl shook her head, "No, there are anti-scrying wards around the building."

"I expected them make Harry's case a kangaroo trial, but they also changed the time!", said Mr. Kinomoto, taking long strides back to the lift. The rest of them followed.

"Do you know where the old courtrooms are?", asked Harry, panic-stricken.

"Down there, Level 10 if I'm not wrong.", replied Mr. Kinomoto, looking at his watch. "It's only a quarter to eight, we have time to catch up."

He pressed the down button and soon, the lift doors rattled open. "If my memory serves right the old court rooms are only used for highly heinous crimes. This is absurd.", muttered Mr. Kinomoto.

"You have dealings with the Ministry before, Mr. Kinomoto?", asked Harry.

"You could say that", replied Mr. Kinomoto.

"We'll tell you once this is over", Touya said. He looked around, and mentally cursed 'Can't these elevators go faster?'

They finally arrived at Level 9, "Department of Mysteries", said the cool female voice. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Mr. Kinomoto lead them to the left towards a flight of steps.

"Hurry up, best that we're not late", said Mr. Kinomoto.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and briskly walked to another corridor with rough stone walls and torches on brackets.

"Courtroom one…courtroom two…", muttered Mr. Kinomoto as they passed by each massive door. The rest of them followed the man aimlessly. Sakura wondered how her father knew the location of the old courtrooms. Did Clow Reed got into so much trouble with the government that her father (who only held scraps of Clow Reed's memories) remembered where hearings are held? 'Probably yes', she thought.

"We're here", announced Mr. Kinomoto as they stopped at grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall. "I'm going with Harry, you four, stay here. You will be allowed entry later as witnesses"

"Okay", Touya said.

"(I'm staying with the boyfriends. Urgh, they may start making out or something later)", grumbled Kero who flew out of Sakura's bag and hovered in the air beside the Card Mistress.

Touya glared at the stuffed toy while Yukito blushed red. Sakura sighed.

"Good luck, Harry. Otou-san, defend him well", she said.

Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Go on, Harry", encouraged Mr. Kinomoto.

Harry swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle, and stepped inside the courtroom.

* * *

Harry gasped; he couldn't help it. The courtroom that was more of a dungeon was horribly familiar. He'd been here before, no, to be more precise, this was the place he visited from Dumbledore's pensieve. The walls were made of dark stone and lined up with torches. Empty benches rose up on either side, and on the highest benches sat many people, but their figures were veiled by the shadows.

"Calm down, Harry", said Mr. Kinomoto, putting a reassuring hand over his shoulder.

"Right, thank you", said Harry. 'Alright, Harry. Remember what Touya said, back straight, shoulders relaxed, chin up', he thought as he did what he thought.

"Ah…the accused is here, so we may begin. Everyone please take your seats", said a voice from the center of the room.

Harry looked at the chair in the center of the room, the arms were covered with chains. His heart hiked up his throat. He walked towards the chair, his footfalls echoing on the stone floor. He hesitantly sat down. The chains rattled threateningly, but did not bind him. He looked up to the people who sat on the bench above. There were about fifty of them, each wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborate silver W embroidered on the chest. They were all looking at him, some with curiosity, others with steely looks.

On the left side of the front row sat a broad, square-jawed witch with cropped grey hair and a monocle on her left eye. On the right side was another person who sat far back in the shadows; Harry, however, could discern that the figure was female. Sitting on the middle of the front row was a figure Harry recognized, it was Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly little man who usually wore a lime green bowler hat; he had dispensed the hat. Fudge's eye fell on Mr. Kinomoto who wore his ever-present calm smile.

"And who might you be?", asked Fudge, looking curiously at Mr. Kinomoto.

Mr. Kinomoto bowed deeply and said, "Fujitaka Kinomoto. I'm Harry Potter's legal guardian and uncle from his mother's side"

"Nonsense! Mr. Potter has no records of other relatives", said Fudge.

"I expect so, seeing Lily Potter was a muggleborn witch and my family comes from Japan.", answered Mr. Kinomoto.

Fudge raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Now what are you here for, Mr. Ki-Kino…Mister?"

"I believe minors are entitled to have their guardians in the court according to the Wizengamot Charter-", Mr. Kinomoto's explanation was interrupted by simpering "Hem, hem" from the benches.

"The chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

"You are a wizard, right? Mr Kino-mow-tow?", she inquired with a sickly, high-pitched voice.

The archaeologist frowned, "Is my presence in the court not enough?". Some people in the stand laughed nervously.

Harry resisted the urge to puke at the sight of the woman. No other word could describe her but ugly, no, hideous. She looked like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat; fat rolls creased her face and had a little neck. Her eyes were wide and slightly bulging as if permanently looking for naughty children and the black bow that sat on her hair was like a fly waiting to squashed in her tongue.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kino-mow-tow. I do not know how you do things in Japan, but here, you can't waltz into the courtroom without proving if you are with or without magic. I mean we do not have records of your existence! We cannot intermingle with Muggles in the danger of exposing our secrets and tainting our bloodline, so please prove to us that you pose no danger to the Magical Government of Britain", said the woman in her sickly sweet voice.

"Very well then, Madam", said Mr. Kinomoto calmly. He closed his eyes and a magical circle appeared under his feet illuminating the floor and seemingly dimmed the surroundings, most of the people in the benches visibly gasped in recognition, some even fell down on their seats in surprise.

Fujitaka waved his hand. He was not adept with magic as his children are (except for ancient runes, foreseeing, and healing) but he was still the reincarnation of the once most powerful magician in existence. The motion of slicing his hand through the air felt like being familiar with a second skin, an instinct. The sudden increase in temperature was noticeable, the people started to sweat and some were fanning their faces with their hands. Barely a millisecond after Fujitaka made the slicing motion, an enormous dragon roared. Not just any dragon, but a dragon that was made of pure fire. The dragon looked like a typical dragon that Harry had seen before; with four taloned feet, a pair of wings that are like that of a bat, a crocodile-like chest and horns. Its coal red eyes were menacing. The dragon soared in the air just above the Minister's and Umbridge's heads, circled the ceiling of the courtroom once, twice and launched fireballs to the audience which were dangerously near to Fudge and Umbridge (and the Wizengamot watching in awe). A sharp snap of fingers echoed and the fire dragon dissolved like dust, leaving ashes and fiery embers falling through the air.

Silence descended. The moment felt like as if somebody pressed a pause button on a remote. Then, the members of the Wizengamot clapped loudly at the impressive display of magic except of course, Fudge and Umbridge and some of the more serious members.

"So, are you Clow Reed? You use his magic circle-", said a man excitedly from his seat.

Fudge pounded his gavel, "Mister Ogden, we are not here to interrogate the man. We are here to discuss Mr. Potter's violation of the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Let us begin. Are you ready?", asked Fudge, annoyance clear in his tone. He was asking the question to somebody down the row.

Harry looked at who he was scolding, and saw Percy Weasley absently holding a quill and a piece of parchment, still gaping at Mr. Kinomoto.

"Weasley!", Fudge scolded.

"R-right Minister", said Percy, regaining his composure.

'Here goes nothing', Harry thought.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

The Minister continued on, naming all the unnecessary titles and whatsoever of each and every member of the Wizengamot. It was droll in Harry's opinion. Harry was sure he heard, 'who gave the lovely sandwich to the Madam who was cleaning the canteen every Tuesday afternoon'. Finally, Fudge stopped. Harry was glad, he thought he would fall asleep.

He extricated a piece of parchment then read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past seven, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?", Fudge asked, glaring at Harry.

"Objection. I no longer live in that abominable zoo", Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

Fudge narrowed his eyes at Harry. "And why did you not notify the Ministry in the change of address?"

"It does not have any bearing to this trial, does it?", Mr. Kinomoto inserted, sweet venom lacing his voice.

Fudge did not want to admit it that this Mr. Kino-something scared the living shit out of him. With the impressive display of magic earlier, it proved that this man, stranger he might be, must not be trifled with, or that's what his instincts told him. "Yes. Er- just notify the Ministry next time". He cleared his throat. "You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but —"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry, "but —"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but —"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to let Harry speak before continuing the interrogation, esteemed Minister", Mr. Kinomoto said pleasantly. No hint of irritation in his voice whatsoever. Harry admires the man's patience and tolerance.

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Objection, Minister. The only Muggle at that time was my cousin, Dudley Dursley. The other two, who are my other cousins, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto, both of them are magical", Harry explained.

"Now that the tittle-tattle is over", Mr. Kinomoto said as he stepped forward to face the members of the Wizengamot. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that under the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, specifically, clause seven states that magic can be used in exceptional circumstances. This circumstances include life-threatening situations with the witch or wizard or any Muggle present"

"Life-threatening situations?", asked Madam Bones.

"I conjured the Patronus charm because of the Dementors", Harry blurted out.

"Dementors? Explain what you mean, boy", Madam Bones said, her eyebrows rising to her hairline.

Harry looked at Mr. Kinomoto, unsure.

"Tell them what happened," came the response.

"There were two Dementors who went for me and my cousins", Harry said confidently.

"Dementors", Madam Bones repeated, "In Little Whinging?"

Fudge was about to say something, but Fujitaka beat him to it. "In Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused is allowed to have witnesses. Am I right, Madam Bones?"

"Certainly", the witch said.

"In fact, a trial may not start unless a Witness for the Defense is present according to the Wizengamot Guideline for Hearings and Trials of 1677, updated 1954. If no witnesses are present, a pensieve memory is to be retrieved from the accused. Clearly, you have broken your own laws", Mr. Kinomoto said firmly.

Fudge's face became red. Murmurs broke out on the stand.

"I however, as council of the accused, can present a Witness for the Defense. My own children were attacked during the night of August 2nd.", added the man coolly.

"Are you sure you are not planning something against our Ministry? That is grave treason", the simpering voice of Dolores Umbridge asked.

Harry's fists clenched. He was about to yell at the woman for accusing his guardian a liar.

Mr. Kinomoto smiled up to the pink woman, a smile that Harry decided looked a little vicious for Mr. Kinomoto's face. "Why, Madam? What could be the reason that I work against the Ministry?"

Instead of entertaining the toad-like witch, Fujitaka looked up to Madam Bones, "May I bring in the witnesses now?"

"You may", consented the head of the DMLE.

Fudge's face slackened. Amelia was taking control of the trial! All of this was unexpected. He wasn't given enough time to react! 'Damn this man!', he thought. He's getting nowhere at getting the Potter brat expelled. Worse, he won't receive his additional tidy sack of galleons that Malfoy promised him if he gets Potter's wand snapped!

"Weasley!", the Minister said quickly, "Get the witnesses now!"

Percy stood up and went down the Judges' booth. He hastened past Mr. Kinomoto and Harry and went outside. A moment later, Percy returned bringing with him Sakura and Touya. The elder one looked perfectly calm and the girl looked slightly nervous.

Sakura, noticing that her father was only one standing, reached out to one of her cards. Muttering under her breath, "(Create, make comfortable chairs for us)". Three high backed chairs with soft cushions popped out of the air. If the audience noticed that, they did not comment. Conjuring spells were N.E.W.T levels, and most of the members of the Wizengamot were competent enough to do that. Most, not all.

"(Ah! Arigatou, Sakura-san. My legs are getting sore)", their father said in gratitude.

"Please speak English while inside the court, please", the sickly sweet voice of the toad coughed.

"Who will go first?", asked Fudge loudly.

"Me", Touya raised his hand.

"Very well", Fudge said, "Full name?"

"Touya Kinomoto, part-time lower 2nd class onmyoji, Bureau of Onmyo of the Japanese Ministry of Magic", Touya said coldly.

"Are you magical?", Fudge prattled on.

Touya rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear what I've said? I work for the Japanese Ministry. Do I need to prove it to you?

Remembering the incident with fire dragon earlier , Fudge decided to just let it pass. "Very well. What's your story?"

"So, we were walking around Little Whinging because we, meaning my sister and me, requested to Harry to tour us around the area. We were in the park when Dudley came around and taunted Harry. His friends tried to hit on my sister. Then, suddenly, there was darkness, pure impenetrable darkness.", Touya started explaining.

"Please describe the Dementors", Madam Bones said.

Touya shuddered involuntarily. "They're about 10 feet high, in dark, sweeping cloaks. Their breaths rattled and they seem to suck out the very air around them. They smell like a decomposing carcass or corpse.", he shook at the memory, "It was very cold, as if all happiness was gone from the world. I remembered…things I don't want to happen again"

Madam Bones's eyes widened. "What did the Dementors do?"

"They went for the fatso-I mean, Dudley and started to drain their energies, if you know what I mean. I believe the term would be 'sucking out their souls'. Dudley started to convulse. Harry was backing away, silver vapor emitted from his wand twice. In the third time, a silver stag came out and drove the Dementors away."

The courtroom was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Preposterous!", yelled Fudge. "That's a very well-rehearsed story with well-rehearsed actors. What are the chances of Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb?"

"I don't know, Cornelius", boomed Madam Bones, "The witness described the effects of Dementors accurately. I wouldn't imagine him saying that if it weren't-"

"But the chances are astronomical!", insisted Fudge, his hands thrown wildly into the air.

Mr. Kinomoto cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I have another witness"

Madam Bones gave him a cold look. "According to the Wizengamot Guideline for Hearings and Trials, updated 1954, minors are not allowed to stand as witness without being interviewed by the DMLE for potential trauma."

"You two may go now", commanded Fudge. Sakura looked disappointed and Touya patted her back and two disappeared through the door.

Mr. Kinomoto's brown eyes glinted, "That's disappointing. I take it that you take the welfare of the youth into consideration, Madam Bones."

"I am just obeying the law", the witch replied firmly.

Mr. Kinomoto smiled, "And I also take into consideration that this day must be historical"

"What do you mean?", the pink toad lady asked.

Mr. Kinomoto's smile extended, "Why, this must be the first time in history that the Wizard High Court is gathered to hold a full criminal trial for underage magic! I didn't know that the laws here in Britain disregards itself! We went here for a hearing in the DMLE as stated in the letter sent on August 2nd, but we got a farce of a trial instead!"

The members of the Wizengamot held their breaths. Whispers of assent rippled ran through the stand.

"How dare you!", Umbridge said angrily, eyes almost popping, looking at Mr. Kinomoto with a hateful glare.

"Yes madam, I dare", Mr. Kinomoto said, his omnipresent smile almost mocking.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!", Fudge yelled, pounding his gavel. "Now where are we? Ah, yes, whether the claims of the witness are true."

"The claims are pretty believable, Cornelius", the stern Madam Bones said.

"If I may add", interrupted Mr. Kinomoto, "First of all, only fourteen students in the whole 1000-year history of Hogwarts were expelled and this was because they either harmed another student or used flashy magic in front of strangers. In this case, magic was used to protect the accused from harm and not in front of strangers but cousins who knew of magic. Second, there was an ignorance of the Underage Protection laws as I stated earlier. Third, according to Paragraph G of the Wizengamot Guideline for Trials and Hearings, the accused must be informed of the change in time eight hours or more prior the trial. The accused was not notified of the change in time. This trial may be declared invalid due to the violation of your own laws. I also expect a full investigation on the matter why there were Dementors in Little Whinging."

Some of the members shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge's face was red with rage, "You are in no position to tell what I do! Who do you think you are? You're nobody. I am the Minister of Magic!", Fudge lashed out, his spittle flying everywhere. (Madam Bones cringed)

"I don't see how that's important here", Mr. Kinomoto said coolly. "Unless, you're implying that the Minister is above the law. Laws are not made to suit oneself, Minister; laws are made for the betterment of the people. Thinking you're above the law and making laws without the proper process makes you a dictator. Laws in this trial were clearly violated, guidelines that has been set up for centuries was violated. This trial is invalid in more ways than one."

Fudge was gaping, his mouth closing and opening like a fish.

"Very well", boomed Madam Bones. "It is time to make a decision"

Despite the fact that Harry was confident that he will be set free, his heart was still in overdrive, thumping loudly against his chest cavity. Whispering broke out in the stand.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all the charges?", boomed Madam Bones.

Almost all of the hands are raised. Harry did not bother to count. His heart rate slowed down and he gave a big sigh of relief, and bit his lips so he would not smile at the absolute bulldozing that Mr. Kinomoto did to Fudge.

"Those in favor of conviction?", the stern witch boomed again.

Only Fudge's and Umbridge's hand were up in the air. Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and then said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well . . . cleared of all charges."

* * *

Harry felt somebody touch his shoulder, he flinched and turned around only to realize that it was only Mr. Kinomoto.

"Let's go now", the man said. Harry rose from his chair and straightened the nonexistent creases in his clothes. The Wizengamot were rising to their feet and shuffling papers and stuffing them to their briefcases. Harry glanced for the last time at the stand and noticed the pink toad witch planting her bulging eyes at him. The two walked towards the door and Mr. Kinomoto wrenched the door open.

"Cleared", Harry announced as he stepped out of the courtroom, "of all charges."

"Congratulations, runt", Touya said.

"I told you not to call me that", the emerald-eyed boy grumbled.

"Shall we go now? I don't want to answer questions", suggested Mr. Kinomoto.

They started to walk in the direction of the stairs in silence. Their footfalls echoing heavily on the stone floor. Mr. Kinomoto suddenly stopped, which prompted the others to pause as well.

"What's wrong?", Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Nothing", Mr. Kinomoto said in a tone that hid his true feelings.

Harry tried to peek over Mr. Kinomoto's shoulder and he felt his blood run cold. Striding serenely across them was Professor Dumbledore in a midnight blue robe with a skittish looking Mrs. Figg following behind the headmaster.

Harry felt all the pent up rage inside him swell up like a helium balloon. All the rage, all those vague letters from his friends and godfather, all the days he spent unfed with the Dursleys. Every bitter and resentful thought that Harry had had in the past month was ready to burst at the seams; his frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without him, his fury at being followed and not told about it. Harry breathed, he would disappoint the Kinomotos if he would start shouting here and now. He breathed and thought about something else, counting one to ten to calm his nerves down and not focus on his anger. Staying with the Kinomotos certainly helped with his anger management with other things to think about magic. All those mysticism and mysterious Asian magic and the general air of secretiveness that they held made him think of other things rather than Cedric.

"Ah, I believe we haven't met yet. You're Harry's new guardians, right?", Dumbledore prompted.

"Yes we are", Fujitaka said in a neutral tone. "You must be Albus Dumbledore, correct?"

"Yes I am. I ask of you why did you take away Harry from Privet Drive? He is perfectly safe there.", Dumbledore said.

"Oh?", Fujitaka raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Tell me, do you know of the abuse that Harry goes through in that house?"

Dumbledore had the decency to be taken aback. "The Protective Charm around the house is the only-"

"That doesn't justify why he is kept locked up in his own room", Touya growled from his position.

"We don't care if we get attacked by Voldemort himself or if the house is the only protection against him. The point is that Harry is removed from an unhealthy environment that encourages his inner turmoil and unhealthy behavior for a teenager", Fujitaka said in the same neutral tone.

"I implore for you to understand that Harry needs to return to Privet Drive. You are risking your life trying to protect him", Dumbledore pleads.

Harry could feel his anger acting up again. Was that Dumbledore's intention the whole time? Keeping him locked up because of some silly protection that ties him to those horrible people?

"It's a risk I'm willing to take", replied Mr. Kinomoto defiantly.

"If I may interrupt you, gentlemen", a distinctly female voice said. The three of them turned their heads to the voice's origin.

Standing there, perfectly regal in her floor length, strapless, gold-sequined gown was a woman. Draped on her shoulders was a teal cape with elaborate prints of lotuses and arches of blue, green and red on the top and bottom part with gold brocade lines running in the middle.***. Effortlessly elegant and the air of power that demands respect and awe emits around her. Extremely beautiful, with her ebony black hair tied to two loops that crowned her head with elaborate gold hair ornaments pinning the loops; the rest of her hair was left unbound and the silky texture spoke for itself, reaching down to the back of the woman's knees. She also possessed flawless ivory-white skin and ruby red lips, even Snow White would be envious with the woman's beauty and power. The woman was Yelan Li.

*Zuhair Murad F/W Haute Couture 2015; the first outfit, imagine the neckline is not-so-plunging and the cape is the same length as the dress

**The one Fujitaka wears at the Volume 4 cover. I'm sure you can search 'Nakayoshi 60th Anniversary Edition Cardcaptor Sakura' on Google and see it for yourself.

***Search for 'Fan Bingbing Met Gala 2015' . I was searching for dresses suitable to Yelan Li's elegance. (I'm officially fancasting Fan Bingbing in Empress of China as Xiao Lang's mom) I first thought about Zhang Zhifeng's red dress with gold phoenix-like pattern on the sleeves (it can be found on amortentiafashion on tumblr in the 'asia' tag), but decided against it. I know the Christopher Bu dress of gold sequins is impractical for a warrior like Yelan but hey, if you've gotta meet your colonizers, you gotta dress to impress, right?

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS YOU EXIT. REVIEWS MEAN MY LIFE. Even if its just one word, or a flame or constructive criticism. I accept them all! Drop a PM if you have suggestions to improve my story.**

 **REVIEW. . REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	7. Agreements

**Hehe...this is kinda awkward. I haven't updated anything in two months. As I said, real life is a bitch. On the other note, I got like a sky-high grade in Math for the first time in my life and I'm really ecstatic.**

 **Thank you, thank you very much for all the guys who left those 30 reviews, I'm so sorry if I haven't been able to PM you my personal thanks because I'm busy. Also for the others who left their constructive criticism, thank you for reviewing my work.**

 **Big thanks to Sweetie-Saphira for beta-ing my work!**

"Hello"-ordinary speech/ English

"(Hello)"- Japanese

 _Hello_ -emphasis/written language

'Hello'-thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warnings: OOCness**

"Li-dono!", Fujitaka said in a controlled sort of surprise.

The Chinese sorceress regarded the man with an impassive look before slightly bowing her head in greeting. "Kinomoto-san", the woman intoned.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon! Is it about the thing that we talked about?", asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"Yes", Yelan answered in her silky voice.

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners? Welcome to England, Mrs. Li", Dumbledore said with a deep bow. "I didn't expect for you, the regent of Magical Hong Kong, to be acquainted with these people. The world must be so small."

The woman chose to ignore the elder man's comment. Instead, she fished out a sealed envelope from the folds of her gown and handed it to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"This is the official letter of request. I know this is a horrible time to have newcomers with the how the Triwizard Tournament ended last June, but I think it's about time that we strengthen the union of England and Hong Kong", the Chinese woman said.

"Certainly, Madam", Dumbledore said, receiving the letter with a gnarled hand.

"If I may leave you, gentlemen. I still have business to attend to", the woman said.

"I'll accompany you, Li-dono", Fujitaka offered.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san, but what about your companions?", inquired the Li.

The archaeology professor turned to the group behind him and said, "You can go ahead to the exit. I'll go with Li-dono."

All of them nodded and went towards the stairs. The three: Yelan Li, Fujitaka Kinomoto and Albus Dumbledore were left in the 10th level corridor.

"Arabella, you can go home", Dumbledore instructed. The fidgety woman hesitantly stepped back and quickly also went up.

"I apologize if I acted a bit rude earlier, Dumbledore-sensei. I know you have Harry's best interest in mind, but we seem to have contradicting views regarding his safety", Fujitaka said with a deep bow. "I hope you approve of us taking care of the child."

Dumbledore considered what the man said. He looked into the man's eyes and cast one of his most-used spells windlessly and nonverbally. _Legilemens._ He expected the flashes that came with the usage of the spell, instead, what he received was a metaphorical mind-punch. It was as though a concrete wall suddenly rose and slammed him off the target's mind. He blinked and winced at the pain. Dumbledore had not encountered someone who could defend their mind in years. Although, the man's defense seemed to be a little bit clumsy and needed practice. The middle-aged man seemed to not be aware of what he had done, defending his mind against one of the few skilled practitioners of Legilemency.

Yelan looked at Dumbledore warily as if she knew what the Hogwarts headmaster did. Dumbledore's expression remained pleasantly neutral.

"Headmaster, we have to go now", the sole woman said. She bowed deeply to Dumbledore and started to walk, her cape swishing dramatically and the beads on her sequined dress glinting brightly, they looked like dancing. Fujitaka followed the woman not far behind.

"You need to go to the Minister's office next, right?", the man inquired.

"Yes", answered Yelan succinctly. They climbed the stairs towards Level 9.

"(I don't like that man. He is incapable of his job and revels in the power he holds to the point of destroying a child's reputation to remain in power)", Fujitaka said.

"(I'm not a fan of the government here either. I'm glad my forefathers were able to drive the invaders away. I am not to roll over and bow to these people)", Yelan replied in a slightly accented Japanese.

The two entered to the lift and continued their idle conversation until they reached the highest level which is Level 1, also known as "Minister for Magic and Support Staff". The floor was covered in thick purple carpets and there were many mahogany doors with small plaques bearing the owner's office and position.

Yelan glided gracefully towards the end of the corridor where the biggest set of mahogany doors was. Pity that there was no one loitering around the corridors to be amazed by the grace and elegance the Chinese sorceress brings with her. Fujitaka lightly jogged ahead when they were near the Minister's office and like the gentleman he is, opened the door so Yelan could walk in without hassle.

The waiting room of the Minister's office looked identical to the rooms outside. Heavy purple carpets and dark brick walls with an ornate candelabra hanging off the ceiling. There was a single table where a woman sat, tending with paperwork. The door of the Minister's office opened and out came Fudge along with a tall man with pale, pointed face with long platinum blond hair and cold grey eyes. He held a snake-headed cane on one of his hands and wore robes of fine quality.

"-pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Malfoy", Fudge said.

"As always, Cornelius. I expect the laws I've authored will be passed. The laws I make is for the betterment of our society after all", the man replied. The Minister and the Pureblood man took notice of the Asians who stood with them. Fudge became stiff at the smiling face of Mr. Kinomoto. A look of recognition crossed in Malfoy's eyes. "Well, well, well", the man sneered, "If it isn't the granddaughter of the filthy half-blood Reed."

Yelan looked at the man seemingly unoffended. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure my grandfather's blood is purer than any of yours. I've heard the practice of your wife's family. Disowning family members because of prejudice, yes? I thought this country is more civilized."

Lucius Malfoy's nostrils flared. "You are in no position to speak about our traditions. Pureblood practices are long-standing traditions in Magical Britain, you filthy heathen"

"Pureblood? Long-standing? Not all families are as closed-minded as yours are, Mr. Malfoy. The world is changing in an unpredictable pace and if you are not able to adapt because of your long-standing belief that your blood as you call it, is purer you will be left behind.", Yelan said coolly.

"Now, now. You two-", the Minister tried to stop the two's tirade. Key word: tried.

"Mudbloods and half-bloods like your grandfather have no place in a perfect Pureblood society", the blond man argued.

"Well then, I'm afraid that the magical population of Great Britain is about to go extinct, then. How many witches and wizards are there in this country? Less than ten thousand? I wish you luck, Mr. Malfoy that your dream of a perfect Pureblood society will be achieved.", the woman quipped with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now then, you two, there is a time and place where you can argue like cute little kittens that you are, but this is not the place for that.", Mr. Kinomoto tried to placate the two.

Malfoy's cold grey eyes settled on Fujitaka whose face still held the smiling eyes and amiable grin. "Who are you? Perhaps this woman's new boyfriend."

Fujitaka opened his eyes and looked a bit offended at what the Englishman said. "No, I'm not. My name is not something I give away to people who offend my acquiantances."

"Rude", the Malfoy said, "I thought you should know how to respect your betters."

Malfoy's hands hovered on his cane, this did not go undetected by the two as Yelan already has her fan out, she looked like a dragon about to annihilate its poor prey who was stupid enough to raise the ire of the said dragon.

"We're here for business, Li-dono", Fujitaka cut in courteously. Yelan visibly relaxed and regained her composure. Malfoy too, did not seem eager to duel. (He was a Slytherin, they hid in their holes and not some punk Gryffindor ready to take on whatever kind of shit that comes their way).

"Business?", Malfoy said in fake surprise. "Why, I never expected savages like you to be able to do anything but raise failing rebellions!"

Yelan's eyes twitched, it was microscopic, one cannot see it. She did not want to be reminded of her homeland's history with Britain. Fujitaka put a hand on her shoulder and instantly, she reminded herself not to castrate the arrogant bastard, Malfoy.

"Can you please stop your childish antics, Mr. Malfoy? We're here not to strain the relationship of your land with Li-dono's, but to improve it. Now-", Fujitaka turned to Fudge who stood up straighter, "-can we come in, Minister?"

"Certainly", Fudge said coldly, opening the door to his office wider to accommodate the two Asians. Fudge remained in the doorway and continued to hold a hushed conversation with the blond Pureblood. Fujitaka and Yelan made themselves comfortable and sat on the chairs in front of the Minister's table. After a few moments, Fudge and Malfoy bid their goodbyes and the Pureblood supremacist departed.

"Mrs. Li!", the Minister opened his arms as if to welcome, "Welcome to our Ministry! How are you liking our country so far?"

The Chinese sorceress pursed her ruby red lips, "Fine, so far", she paused. "Anyway, Minister Fudge. I understand that our lands are not in the best of terms with our past tainting our views regarding the future. I am sure you understand that two years from now, Hong Kong will be independent but we, the regents of the Magical community of Hong Kong want to have a good connection with the British community of magic-users despite our differences in culture."

Most of the words went over the top of Fudge's head but he understood most of it. "Ah, yes. Certainly, Madam. We do not want a repeat of what happened with our nations. Luckily, your grandfather was able to liaison for our communities."

"My grandfather, Clow Reed, is also a part of the reason I'm making this request.", Yelan said as she pulled out another envelope similar to what she has given Dumbledore and handed it over to Fudge.

The portly man received the envelope and unsealed the letter inside. The letter floated up, unfolded itself and hung to the air. Fudge scanned the contents of the letter and his face fell the further he read. There was a moment of silence, the letter folded itself back and flew back to its envelope. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes of course, Minister. I've reached to this decision after a long time of thinking about it. It is an ideal time for my people and your people to interact well with one another", Yelan explained silkily.

"What about you?", Fudge narrowed his eyes at Fujitaka. "Has this something to do about Potter? You should know better than to trust the child like that."

"No, this has nothing to do with my nephew. I think it would be best too, for my daughter to learn about magic from the best in Europe", Fujitaka said.

"I'll also do something about the trade laws between Hong Kong and Britain of you approve", Yelan offered.

Fudge sighed. "Yes, I agree to send Sh-Showrun, your son and his daughter to Hogwarts for this school year."

Yelan ignored the butchering of her child's name. She stood from her seat. "Thank you", she said. "Kinomoto-san, let's go."

"Thank you for approving, Minister. It's unfortunate that we met each other in undesirable circumstances", Mr. Kinomoto added, he bowed to Fudge as a show of respect.

* * *

Harry fought the urge to sleep, which was very difficult, his eyelids were heavy and the blissful darkness seemed to adorn the sides of his vision. Why do they have to take the earliest flight? Right, because Mr. Kinomoto, no matter how powerful he proved to be, still received a fixed salary from his employers. Certainly, the dissertations and books he published helped them to be able to spend quite a lot considering renting a flat in London took a toll in the family's pockets.

It kind of boggled Harry that a man who conjured a fire dragon to intimidate the Wizengamot with two magically talented children still has a boring, ordinary, everyday life. Harry had all of his meagre belongings in a small bag stored in the boot along with the Kinomoto family's baggage, his Hogwarts trunk and Hedwig's cage. They were riding a cab to London's Heathrow Airport and board a plane to Japan. Harry never stepped on a foreign country before, there was small tingle of excitement but it was clouded by dread. Lord Voldemort is back and Cedric is already dead because of his careless mistake. How long can his peace last? Before Voldemort and his Death Eaters would come out into the open and start killing muggleborns, half-bloods and blood traitors? And suddenly, Harry wasn't so sleepy anymore.

He looked at Sakura. She was powerful, yes. She had those cards she uses to cast her magic. He still hasn't seen what those things were capable of doing except for a few. Touya was a powerful exorcist, or at least that is what he understood what an onmyodo does. Mr. Kinomoto was out of the question; he had seen a part of the man's capabilities with magic. All three had talents in Divination. Harry still did not trust the art, but he did not voice out his opinion.

He shuddered, by going with the Kinomotos and the Japanese family sheltering him, they inevitably painted giant targets on their backs. Harry bit his lips and felt guilt rising up on his throat. He was harming the only blood kin he has just by existing alone.

The cab stopped in front of the airport. Mr. Kinomoto paid and thanked the driver before going out. They got their luggage out of the car's boot and started walking towards the check-in area.

"Oi, Harry", Touya said gaining the green-eyed boy's attention. Touya passed on a set of important-looking papers to Harry which the latter realized were permits allowing him to bring Hedwig to the plane and other paraphernalia that Harry did not have until a few days ago.

"Thanks", Harry muttered.

Touya took note of Harry's downcast mood. "Why are you down, runt?"

"No, just sleepy", Harry denied, not even trying to berate Touya for calling him a runt.

Touya's gaze lingered for a little longer. "Whatever it is, feel free to talk about it. We're here for you, Harry. I may not be touchy-feely as Sakura but one does not need to be psychiatrist to know that you're having problems."

"I'll remember that", Harry said.

"Come on, let's go", Touya cocked his head towards the X-ray machine at the entrance.

Harry silently panicked. Many of his stuff would raise questions with the security personnel. He then remembered that his trunk only contained robes and books. Robes were a little strange for garments, but he was quite sure that they would pass the machine.

He looked as his trunk went through the conveyor belt and sighed in relief when the woman manning the X-ray station did not find anything conspicuous in his trunk. Minutes later, the group of five found themselves sitting in the gate where they will board the plane.

"All passengers of Flight 5J456 going to Japan, please board your plane now", a female voice announced.

Harry stood up and brought Hedwig's cage and his carry-on luggage (containing the new clothes the Kinomotos bought for him) and walked towards the ramp going to the plane.

Soon enough, the plane landed in Tokyo's Narita Airport, it was already evening there which Harry supposed was logical enough since the flight took 11 and a half hours and Japan was eight hours ahead of England. He slept through the flight, but he still felt extremely tired. He let out a huge yawn.

"Are you okay, Harry?", asked Yukito, looking worriedly at Harry.

"Yes. Yes, I am", answered Harry.

He shut the Japanese phrasebook that he brought with him and put it on his jeans pocket. The green-eyed boy stood up and joined the queue exiting the plane. When they reached the arrival area, the family of four got their respective baggage from the conveyor belt and exited the airport. Hedwig was impatiently spreading her wings, ready to take flight. The owl obviously did not like having her wings clipped and longed for freedom.

"Sorry, girl", Harry apologized to his beloved pet. "I'll ask Mr. Kinomoto if you can fly free."

Hedwig gave an owlish sigh of disappointment. Harry approached the archaeology professor. "Kinomoto-san, can I set Hedwig free? She wants to fly."

Fujjitaka looked around, a bit unsure.

"She can come with me", offered Yukito.

"(Oi, Yuki, what do you mean come with you?)", asked Touya.

Yukito smiled. "Well, I can fly as Yue from here on out. He hasn't been out for days and Hedwig can fly with me."

Fujitaka looked contemplative of Yukito's suggestion. "Fine, you can fly to our home. Sakura, can you let them borrow "The Illusion" card? It's aligned with the Moon, right?"

"Yes, it is", said Sakura as she picked up a single card from her deck with shifting, kaleidoscope-like pattern and handed it over to Yukito who accepted it with thanks.

"(Be careful, okay?)", said Touya, giving a soft look to his lover. Yukito headed towards another exit and went to one of the airport's more desolate areas. He transformed to Yue and flapped his wings toward the direction of Tomoeda with a snowy owl accompanying the Moon guardian.

Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura and Harry went out of the airport and occupied their transportation on their way back their home.

"Welcome to Japan, Harry", said Sakura.

They arrived at a cozy two-storey house painted yellow with a blue roof. It looked homey and the warmth emanating from within reminded Harry of the Burrow, the Weasley family's home. The lights in the house were already on. The was low and made of metal grilles.

"Tadaima", the three chorused. Harry recognized that the phrase meant, "We're home". He sighed, he really needed to study his Japanese even though he would only stay at the Kinomoto's home for a few weeks. Fujitaka opened the gate and Harry, Sakura and Touya lugged their respective luggage into the gate and into the house. The interior was what Harry expected of a normal house, like the houses in Privet Drive, except the Kinomoto's home was brighter and livelier than the ones back in Surrey. The door opened up to a living room consisting of a wooden floor, comfortable couches, some houseplants, and a television set.

"Harry, stick this to whatever part of your body. It'll work as a translation charm", said Touya. Harry looked at the piece of paper in his questioningly, it had what looked like runes and symbols that Harry did not recognize except for the yin-yang symbol right at the center-top portion of the rectangular piece of paper.

"(I thought your art was more of exorcism and elemental manipulation?)", asked Harry, putting the ofuda on his stomach where it can be easily hid by his clothes.

Touya shrugged. "(It can also be used for spellcasting and long-lasting charmwork)"

There was the distinct sound of food being cooked, of sizzling pans, grease and oil. Harry saw the platinum-blond haired Yukito in the kitchen cooking pieces of bacon which was being fed to a happy Hedwig.

"Hedwig!", said Harry happily as he lightly ran to the kitchen towards the counter where his owl was perched. The Boy-Who-Lived smothered down the snowy owl's feathers and Hedwig nipped his fingers playfully.

"She sure is a smart owl", commented Sakura.

"She is", agreed Harry.

"(Harry-kun)", said Fujitaka as he popped by the doorway leading to the stairs. "(Your room is prepared, you can put your things in there.)"

Harry picked up his belongings and headed to the direction where Fujitaka was pointing. He immediately knew it was a guest room. The room was plain with yellow walls and a comfy standing bed. It was bigger than Dudley's second bedroom aka his room. The sliding window provided a view of the garden. Harry put his bags down and went out of his room.

When he reached the dining area, he found out that Sakura and Yukito had already set up the table for dinner. Fujitaka and Touya were standing by the stove, preparing the food. Harry wondered if he'll ever get used to eating a lot of rice. Sure, the Japanese diet he had been eating these past days were lighter for the stomach and healthier, but Harry missed some of the foods he used to eat, especially in Hogwarts.

"(Let me help you)", said Harry, grabbing some of the placemats and putting them on the table.

"(Thank you, Harry-kun)", said Yukito.

"(What is Yue, Yukito-san?)", asked Harry. He was curious and wary, if the Yukito-Yue situation was similar to Voldemort, then, he has to be more careful.

"(Oh nothing like that, Harry-kun. Touya told me about your teacher who had a rogue spirit attached to his head. It's more like Yue is an alter ego of mine)", explained Yukito as he put down chopsticks on the placemats.

Harry's eyes almost bugged out at the utensils. He did not know how to use chopsticks. "(Can I use spoon and fork?)", inquired the Hogwarts student.

Fujitaka gave a hearty laugh, "(Of course you can, Harry-kun)"

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone was obviously tired from the flight and wanted nothing more but to rest. As Harry put food on his mouth, quietly observing the others. Fujitaka was smiling as he served heapings of seconds and thirds to Yukito who was joyously downing food after food to his endless pit known as the stomach. Touya was berating his boyfriend (Harry may have an observational skills of a brick wall, but it did not escape him in how the two young men interacted that they were in a romantic relationship) and was worrying if his significant other will get a stomachache. Sakura was fighting with Kero, the latter having stolen the teenage girl's desert and shoving the confection to its mouth. Harry's mouth twisted up to a smile. 'Yes', he thought, 'this could be home.'

 **I couldn't write politics to save a life. I HATE politics and with the messy situation in the Philippines right now, I could only sigh. I decided that Syaoran and Sakura's acceptance to Hogwarts would be more of a political agreement between Hong Kong and England. Let's say Syaoran and Sakura are a package deal, ne? I know it should be more complicated than that, I'm so sorry.**

 **Please leave a review as you go. If you have time, please check out my other stories as well. :)**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS YOU EXIT. REVIEWS MEAN MY LIFE. Even if its just one word, or a flame or constructive criticism. I accept them all! Drop a PM if you have suggestions to improve my story.**

 **REVIEW. . REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	8. Interlude: Seeds

**I'm really sorry for the irregular updates, sigh. I know it's been almost two months since I last updated and I produced such a short chapter. I'm so sorry...**

 **This is an interlude chapter so it's by far the shortest chapter I've written.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **anon: Malfoy called Clow Reed a half-blood because his mother was Asian, I think purebloods in Britain are prejudiced enough to consider those of Orient blood inferior to them especially when you look back at China's history with the Brits...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning:OOCness**

"Hello"-ordinary speech/ English

("Hello")- Japanese

 _Hello_ -emphasis/written language

'Hello'-thought

If one could see Albus Dumbledore right now, one would wonder what got into the Hogwarts' headmaster to have him in the state he was in. The old wizard's eyebrows were scrunched together, his fingers intertwined in and positioned in front of his face, the lines on his face (if possible) etched even deeper into his skin and his bright blue eyes, usually twinkling, were not filled with stars that they usually were. Instead, those eyes were filled with worry and a certain degree of consideration.

Harry Potter was no longer in the British Isles, carted away by his relatives to their home in Japan. Dumbledore knew nothing of the Potter child's current situation. All he knew was that the child was still alive and that was because one of the instruments that monitored the Harry's life was still active.

He sighed and leaned back on his high-backed chair. He made many mistakes in his relatively long life. One of those was the Potter child. No, he cannot allow any more room for mistakes, but all of his plans were violently thrown out of the window because of the untimely arrival of Harry's Japanese relatives.

To be honest, Dumbledore does not know what to make of it or if he would be able to salvage his plans. He possessed no solid information regarding Harry's relatives, only hunches and inferences. Arthur may have sent a query to the Japanese Ministry, but Dumbledore knew that they would not reply. After all, the government exists to protect its people and one of the fundamental Human Rights (for the Muggles, at least) is one's entitlement to his or her own privacy. Moreover, what would the Japanese Ministry of Magic do when a lowly employee of an insignificant department of the British Ministry would inquire about one of their citizens? Nothing.

His knowledge of Harry's relatives included the following:

The eldest child, a male, is an onmyoji.

The teenage girl uses a staff. Now, there were many instruments that could serve as conductors to one's magic. Wands were the most common, but staffs were usually a sign of magical apprenticeship and far above average magical power, so how could a girl in her early teens wield such thing?

The father, one Fujitaka Kinomoto was either a powerful magician or a showy one or both. He was able to materialize a dragon made of pure fire inside the courtroom as a show of power. Actually, he heard from Tiberius Ogden that Dolores Umbridge asked the man if he was magical or not in the most offensive way possible. Moreover, he did that impressive show of magic without a wand or any conductor. That in itself was impressive considering that Dumbledore himself, the Grand Sorcerer of the ICW, could not do wandless magic. He also heard from the chatty Wizengamot member that Mr. Kinomoto used Clow Reed's Magic Circle. From what the old wizard could remember, Clow Reed did not take on any apprentices (he might be wrong, Reed was known as a man with many secrets), so how could a no-name man from Japan use magic from one of the most powerful man who existed?

The questions seems to pile up more and more. Questions with seemingly elusive answers.

Dumbledore heavily doubted if either of the children went or goes to Mahoutokoro. The eldest practiced onmyodo, and the art is not taught at the school. The youngest uses a staff which makes her more likely to be trained by a Master as an apprentice.

How the family had known Yelan Li, that still remained a mystery to Dumbledore. Yelan Li is a powerful sorceress. It was not just a title like Dumbledore's, but rather as an essence of an unchangeable truth. The Chinese woman's bloodline was powerful, having Clow Reed as her grandfather and her children have a potential to be more powerful than her. The woman held indomitable power in the Asian magic scene, being the regent of Magical Hong Kong, the head of one of the magical clans (much like Britain's Sacred twenty-eight) of China, and one of the richest women with her family's conglomerate of companies in both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

Her letter to Dumbledore lay unopened on the headmaster's desk. He already knew what the "request" the Chinese sorceress spoke of. She would send her son to Hogwarts, her only child around a student's' age, as a part of a political agreement between Fudge and her. Apparently, the Kinomoto girl would tag along too. Hopefully, he would gain his answers with the two serving as his school's guests.

Dumbledore knew that Tom or as he fashioned himself, Voldemort would rise once again to fulfill the prophecy. He had reformed the Order of the Phoenix to gather people that will support him and his plans to defeat the Dark Lord. But his most important piece is missing, Harry Potter.

At first, Dumbledore did not want any attachments from the boy, all he wanted was to guide the boy to defeating Voldemort. Others may see his actions as "manipulations", but Dumbledore knew that this was the only course of action he could take with the least casualties. Unfortunately, he had grown to care the Potter child and it seems that the lack of communication he'd imposed to the boy's friends only served to increase the boy's ire.

He blankly wondered if Lily's protection still worked. Some part of him knew that those did not function anymore since Harry's blood is literally in Voldemort's veins. He only said that Privet Drive is the only safe place for Harry because he needed to keep an eye to the boy.

The Kinomoto family would undoubtedly be on Voldemort's hit-list because of their inevitable relation to Harry and their willingness to protect him, maybe Lily's protection would extend to the Japanese family? Dumbledore did not know, even he, considered as the greatest wizard of the 20th century, is not aware of the mysteries of obscure magic such as blood protection.

Harry should be happy, even for the meantime. Maybe, the Kinomoto family could provide the child the happiness he never got from the Dursleys. War is looming over the horizon and the boy must relish all the joy he can get.

'Maybe', he offhandedly thought, 'that this would be for the better.'

He could only wait for September and see how the Potter child had changed. Hopefully, he makes the right decision regarding Harry's fate. He would not interfere, well, not now at least.

* * *

Sirius Black's footsteps rushed through the streets of London. He had a small pouch with an Undetectable Extension Charm where he stowed away his change of clothes. He pulled his unnecessary cloak closer to his body. His mind focused on only one thing, his godson.

His godson is no longer in Britain, and Sirius will be damned if he did not know if Harry is safe or not. Dumbledore can go screw himself. He was slowly being driven insane by his thrice-damned parents' home and Sirius thought that only Azkaban and its Dementors can drive him bonkers.

He had no actual idea where Harry was, but he knew that he was in Japan and he would start from there.

The not-criminal felt guilty for not saying goodbye to Remus, but the werewolf would understand. Sirius's main concern was Harry, not the Order.

It took several Apparations for him to reach London's Heathrow Airport. He cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself and watched the notice board and looked for the soonest flight to Japan.

After finding a suitable one, which would make him wait for three more hours. He looked for the gate of the flight and located it on the map of the Airport. The Marauder went outside and stayed by the fence nearest to where the flight would board.

Three hours later, when the plane arrived. Sirius climbed over the fence with a Disillusionment Charm over his body and his pouch. He effortlessly climbed onto the plane, blending in with the passengers. Ten more hours, and he would see his godson.

* * *

Harry could not help but compare the Weasley and the Kinomoto household. Both had a certain sense of "warmth" into it. Both have all-magical family members. Both have excellent food. Both have nice people that Harry could call family

Then Voldemort came into Harry's mind and all the notion of peace was shattered.

Harry knew that Voldemort would target the Kinomotos. He also knew that the family would be able to put up a good fight against the Dark Lord, but Harry did not want any of that. He preferred his family being safe and sound, thank you very much.

Voldemort was laying low, there was no news about him wreaking havoc in England especially that the Ministry is stupid enough to not believe him regarding the Dark Lord's return. What the Dark Lord is up to now, Harry had no idea. Probably gathering followers.

"(Harry, breakfast is ready!)", Touya's voice resonated.

Touya's interruption broke Harry's thoughts. He stood up from the bed he was sitting on, went to the door and swung it open. He walked towards the kitchen and found the table laden with delicious-looking food.

"(Where's Sakura?)", asked Harry as he pulled the chair and sat down.

"(The kaiju? Late as usual)", answered Touya casually.

"(You really shouldn't call her that)", commented Harry.

"(I'm her older brother. I'm allowed to tease her whenever I want)", said Touya.

Harry shrugged. He will never get the siblings' relationship. He wondered if Ron's older brothers treated him the same way.

Loud stomping echoed as it came down the stairs. It was a telltale sign of a certain someone arriving.

"(Good morning!)", greeted Sakura cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

"(Hey, kaiju. Go eat some food)", Touya commanded teasingly.

" _Sakura kaiju janai mo!"_ , Sakura complained loudly.

After the siblings' usual tirade, breakfast went on smoothly. "(Oh yeah, Harry. We're gonna visit someone today, so dress a little nicely)", Sakura said.

Sakura said that she will show her "adventures" since Harry told them his own experience at Hogwarts. She also said it will answer the questions he has about the cards. Oh yeah, those girly, pink Tarot-like cards that Sakura uses to cast various types of magic. Although, Sakura admitted, magic with those cards are the easiest for her. Harry knew for a fact that all three of his relatives had some inkling of talent for Divination. Mr. Kinomoto could see a few seconds into the future, Touya specialized on astrology, and Sakura said that she gets prophetic dreams. Harry was hardly a believer, but was starting to be convinced a little.

An hour later, Harry found himself dressed in a simple polo shirt and dark-colored denim pants riding in a bus going to… somewhere. Sakura was with him, wearing a baby blue dress with puffed sleeves and doll shoes.

"(Where are we going?)", asked Harry.

Sakura's smile had a certain hint of playfulness, "(You'll see. Ah, we're here.)"

They unloaded the bus and Harry admired the house…er, mansion in front of him. "(We're in here, already?)", popped up Kero from Sakura's bag.

Kero flew out and hovered in front of Sakura and Harry, "(Aren't you worried that someone may see you?)", asked Harry.

"(Nah, we're the only people 'round here)", Kero said.

The mansion in front of them was a western-styled one and practically bathed in white. There was lush greenery and a fountain spewing a jet of water. It was a pure show of wealth. Sakura pressed the doorbell. Harry noticed a something written on a wooden board above the door bell, he could not read it but he guessed that it must be the name of the owners of the mansion.

"(Hello, may I ask your name?)", a voice from the machine asked.

"(This is Kinomoto along with Potter-san)", answered Sakura.

"(Welcome! I'll open the gate now)", said the voice.

The gate slowly swung open. Harry knew this was the work of technology and not magic. He was briefly astounded at how muggles seem to work around things without magic. He supposes that human ingenuity knows no bounds.

The two entered the premises of the huge plot of land and walked straight ahead to the mansion. The door of the mansion opened and out came a girl. The girl was the same age as Sakura and had greyish-black hair curled at the tips, her violet eyes were mesmerizing and skin painted from a paler palette than Sakura's.

"(Sakura-chan! Good morning!)", the girl greeted.

"(Tomoyo-chan, hello! Good morning)", Sakura greeted back.

The girl's violet eyes fell to Harry. Harry fumbled awkwardly under her gaze. "(Ummm…nice to meet you. I'm Har-, I mean Potter Harry.)". He reached out a hand towards the girl.

The girl giggled and said, "(I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you)". She shook Harry's hand.

Harry blankly wondered to why the name sounded familiar. He absentmindedly followed the two girls inside the mansion while they chattered amiably. Tomoyo lead them to her room. Harry tried not to gape like an idiot because Tomoyo's room is the size of the whole living room of the Dursley's house. Natural sunlight lit up the room through the floor-to-ceiling crystal windows. There were an assortment of things scattered here and there, but all in all, it looked like an ordinary room of a rich kid.

"(So, you're our cousin. It's kind of obvious, you have the same eyes as Sakura-chan)", Tomoyo said. Her voice was sweet like the spring wind bearing the scent of fresh blooms.

"(Hoe, I never really noticed)", said Sakura. "(By the way, Harry here is a wizard and can do magic like me!)"

Tomoyo's violet eyes widened. "(You can't go telling everyone around I'm a wizard, Sakura!)", said Harry.

Sakura looked at him curiously. "(It's not like there's a law against that, right?)"

"(Yes, there is)", snapped Harry, "(It's the International Statute of Secrecy)"

"(R-r-really?)", said Sakura. "(I never knew)"

"(It's fine Potter-san, I know about Sakura-chan's magic and I will keep yours a secret as well)", Tomoyo placated.

"(Thank you, Daidouji-san)", said Harry sheepishly.

"(So…I've heard you want to see Magical Cardcaptor Sakura, Seasons 1 and 2)", Tomoyo declared, stars shining in her eyes.

"(What?)", Harry said, kind of flabbergasted.

"(Oh, Potter-san, are you ready to see the adventures of Sakura-chan as she fights wild cards around Tomoeda?)", the violet-eyed girl gushed.

"(Er…yeah?)", answered Harry unsurely.

A big remote came out of nowhere. Tomoyo pressed some button in there and the green folds of the curtain that Harry never really noticed, slid open.

"(Tomoyo-chan, are you sure of this?)", asked Sakura, sweat dropping.

"(Oh, I'm really sure about this, Sakura-chan! Potter-san will be amazed by your awe-inspiring adventures!)", said Tomoyo enthusiastically.

"(Can we get to it now?)", asked Harry. Tomoyo seems to fangirling over Sakura which reminded Harry of the existence of one Colin Creevey.

Tomoyo answered with a big "(YES!)"

The red, green and blue lights projected towards the giant screen, and The Magical Adventures of Cardcaptor Sakura started.

 **Can you help me reach 300 follows by the next chapter?**

 **Click follow/fave and don't forget to review. :D**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**

 **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
